The incredible life
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When eight humans that test a time machine sends them back time of the dinoaurs, they begim to live in the great valley, as they live in the valley, they're love begins and it is with the Main LBT cast.
1. Chapter 1

**The Incredible life**

**Author: RichardTerminator Co-author: Horsechick27**

**Chapter 1: Introduction and Time travel**

Chacters:

Name: Mikayla Fox

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin

Personality: Confident, sarcastic, short tempered, has a mouth of a sailor, cares about her friends or family, sympathetic, good listener, and gives good advice.

Author's and Co author's notes: Mikayla has a robotic right arm in this story, When Mikayla was younger someone shot her multiple times in the arm, scene it could not be healed the doctors made her a robotic arm and the arm is painted with a special spray paint that covers the robotic part of her and make it look more like a real arm.

Family: Mikayla lives with her older sister Lauren, their father, Nicholas, walked out on their mother, Leslie, when Lauren was born and their mother is an alcoholic and a drug addict.

Voice Actress and Song Actress: Miranda Cosgrove

Name: Adam Richard Carlton

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Looks: Light brown hair, brown eyes, normal build

Personality: kind, fearless, can be shy, and is chivalrous

Author's and Co author's notes: he has a crush on Mikayla in the beginning, but she only things of him as her best friend and a brother.

Voice actor: Ryan Merriman

Name: Leeanne Hilary Robinson

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Looks: Dark strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes

Personality: fearless, has a bit of a temper, does not take crap from anyone, independent, always ready for an adventure, and bold

Voice actress: Haylie Duff

Name: Tammie ( Tammy) Collen Withers

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Looks: Black hair, green eyes

Personality: quiet, keeps to herself, has a temper of a tornado when she's mad, cares about her friends, and can be kind when once you get to know her

Author's and Co author's notes: When she was younger something happened to her that made her deaf, she only communicates by using sign language, but she can grunt, groan, and moan, she communicates speaks sign language with her friend James

Voice Actress: Tammin Sursok

Name: Maggie Lee Michaels

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Looks: curly blonde hair, blue eyes

Personality: kind, friendly, hardly loses her temper, acts like a mother to her friends, a good listener, like to have fun and is ready for adventure

Voice actress: Mimi Michaels

Name: Diego Rodd Stewart

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Looks: dark curly hair, brown eyes

Personality: pretty much the Howard Stern of the group, funny, a bit of a loud mouth, like to make fun of the girls ( in a joking way), caring, bold, and can be a gentleman

Voice actor: Jaden Smith

Name: James Byron Adams

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Looks: Brown straight hair, Blue eyes

Personality: quiet, happy, funny, and hyper

Voice actor: Asa Butterfield

The rest of the cast: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, and many others.

The alarm clock went off, as Mikayla, Leeanne, Tammy, and Maggie woke up in their room, as the alarm clock woke off and woke up Adam, Diego, and James in their room, they all had a sleepover at Mikayla and her older sister Lauren's house, they went downstairs from their bedrooms and into the kitchen to find Lauren making breakfast, everybody went in the kitchen to see pancakes on the table.

Lauren: "Good morning everybody, sleep well?"

Mikayla: "Fine, but from what I heard, Diego kept getting smacked in the face last night when he was sleeping." _chuckles._

Diego: "Hey, watch it now or I'll..."

Leeanne: " Ease off Diego, we don't need to hear it, today"

Lauren: " Leeanne is right, after we eat we are suppose to Dr. Tatopoulos."

Maggie: " Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, I like him he his nice."

Lauren: " Yes he is nice, do you guys have your things ready to go?"

Tammy: _does her sign language_.

James: _he turns to Lauren _" She says ' I am very excited about today.'"

Adam: " We got everything packed for our trip, Lauren."

Today, Mikayla, Adam, Leeanne, Tammy, Maggie, Diego, and James are going to test the new Time machine that Dr. Nick Tatopoulos just got done inventing a few days ago, they were all excited, after they ate, they got they're suit cases ready and got into a van that Dr. Nick Tatopoulos just sent to them, than after about in hour of riding in the van, they arrived that laboratory, when they were about to enter a man came out.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I'm glad your here kids."

Leeanne: " Glad to be here, Nick."

Adam: " How is Godzilla Jr. doing?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " He is fine, I just build a translator for him and now me and him can talk to each other."

James: " I would like to see this."

Maggie: " Yeah, me to."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Follow me kids."

Everybody went inside the laboratory, when they walked into a room, they saw Godzilla Jr., he is the same size as a human, then he came to the gang.

Godzilla Jr. : " Hey guys, good to that your back."

Diego: " How are you doing, buddy?"

Godzilla Jr. : " Very fine."

Diego: " You look good, you been working out."

Godzilla Jr. : " Push ups."

Diego: " You do look good."

Godzilla Jr. : " Nick, your going to show them the time machine."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Yes I am, shall we?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos went into the lab where the time machine is and showed the kids.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " You kids are not going in the machine alone, I am going with you."

Diego: " But what will happen to Godzilla Jr.?"

Mikayla: " My sister, Lauren, will be watching him until Nick gets back."

Lauren: " Don't worry, me and him will be fine."

Leeanne: " Lets go, everybody."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos started up the time machine and Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, and Dr. Nick Tatopoulos went inside the time machine, they were spinning around like in a vertex

Diego: " I gonna puke."

As they were heading for their time destination.


	2. Chapter 2: arrival

**Here is the second chapter, enjoy reading**

**Chapter 2: Arrival and new day**

* * *

Name: Lauren Fox

Age: 25

Sex: Female

Looks: dark brown hair that is close to black, blue eyes from her father, and a slim build.

Personalty: caring, has a sarcastic mouth, is very protective of Mikayla and constantly had to fight with courts before she could finally adopt her, she also has this attitude where it is like ' You mess with my sister and you're dead'.

Voice actress: Ashley Benson

Name: Dr. Nick Tatopoulos

Age: 30

Sex: Male

Looks: straight flat brown hair, blue eyes

Personalty: Caring, happy, sometime will lose his temper, but not very often, is serious when it comes to science

Voice actor: Matthew Broderick

* * *

Then the time machine, that is in the dinosaur period opened up, then eight humans came out of the time machine, they landed on the ground really hard.

Mikayla: " Ow that hurt."

Diego: "Damn right, that hurt."

Leeanne: " Watch your mouth, Diego!"

Diego: " Alright, alright."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: _translates _" She says, ' Man that was really hard.'"

Adam: " Guys look at this."

Everybody looks at what Adam is looking at and they were surprised to see what Adam is seeing.

Maggie: " We went back in time, to the era of the dinosaurs."

Leeanne: " This is amazing."

Diego: " Got that right, I never thought this would happen us."

Mikayla: " This place is so beautiful."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: _translates for her_ " She says, ' All my life I always wanted to see and be with a dinosaur, but I never thought that it would come true."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Kids look at this."

The kids look at the time machine and see it is broken.

Diego: " Man, that is not right."

Adam: " How are we going to get back now?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I will radio back to home."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos picks up a radio and starts communicating back to home.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Scott, we have a problem."

* * *

Back in the future, Scott, Dr. Nick Tatopoulos friend, along with Lauren and Godzilla Jr., hear his voice.

Scott: " What's the matter, Nick?"

Dr. Nick voice came from the radio.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos voice on the radio: " The time machine is broken, we are stuck here."

Scott: " Don't worry Nick, we will the Time machine will be fixed in eight weeks, I'm sorry."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos voice on the radio: " That's okay, just do what you can do."

Then Lauren grabs the radio from Scott and starts talking to Nick.

Lauren: " Nick?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos voice on the radio: " Yes?"

Lauren: " Watch everybody, including my sister."

* * *

Back to the Past, Nick starts talking again.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Okay, I'll keep them safe, see you in eight weeks, bye."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos then turns to everybody.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Bad news guys, the time machine will not be fixed until the next eight weeks, but the good news is that, I got everything will need, now all we have to do is find a place to until the next eight weeks."

Adam: " Okay lets go."

Diego: " I'm going to like this."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, Mikayla, Adam, Leeanne, Tammy, Maggie, Diego, and James, went to search for their new place to live for eight weeks, they were searching for there new home, until they heard a bush rustling, they were wondering what it was.

Maggie: " What is that?"

Tammy: _Does her sign language_

James: _Translates her sign language_ " She says ' I don't know.'"

Leeanne: " I'll check it out."

Then Leeanne went to see what it was, when she toke a look, she saw a dinosaur head in her face.

Leeanne & ?: " AAAAHHH!"

Leeanne then ran back to her group, the group saw a young brown Apatosurus, coming out of the bushes.

?: " I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, did I?"

Leeanne: " Yeah, but I'm fine, what are you?"

?: " I'm a Longneck."

Leeanne: " Who are you?"

?: " My name is Littlefoot."

Leeanne: " I'm Leeanne."

Maggie: " Are there others like you?"

Littlefoot: " Yes, follow me and meet my friends."

Leeanne: " Okay."

Leeanne, Maggie, Mikayla, Tammy, James, Adam, Diego, and Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, followed Littlefoot to where his friends are, when they got there, they saw a young Amber Triceratops, a young Yellowish- green Saurolophus, a young Dark brown Pteranodon, a young green Stegosaurus, a young blue T-Rex, and a young pink Oviraptor, Littlefoot was leading the humans, until the young triceratops see's Littlefoot with creatures they have never even seen before.

Young Triceratops: " Littlefoot, what are they?"

Littlefoot: " They're newcomers."

Leeanne: " Hello there, I'm Leeanne."

Diego: " I'm Diego."

James: " I'm James."

Mikayla: " My name is Mikayla."

Maggie: " I'm Maggie."

Adam: " I am Adam."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I am Dr. Nick Tatopoulos."

The young triceratops then turns her attention to Tammy.

Young Triceratops: " What is your name?"

The young triceratops got no response as Tammy just looked at her, the young triceratops is losing her patience.

Young Triceratops: " Hey why won't you talk."

James: She is on mute, she deaf, she can't hear you, which also means she can't talk, only grunt and groan."

Young Saurolophus: " How do you communicate to her?"

James: " She was a language, what we call sign language." _he did sign language to her_.

Tammy: _She does her sign language_.

James turns to the dinosaur kids.

James: " She says, ' Hello I'm Tammy, no hard felling, I hope.'"

Young Triceratops: " No hard felling at all."

Adam: " Who are you?"

Young Triceratops: " I'm Cera and that all you need to know."

Diego: " Good, because that is all we do want to know."

Young Saruolophus: " My name is Ducky."

Young Pteranodon: " Me Petrie."

Young T-Rex: " I'm Chomper."

Young Oviraptor: " I am Ruby."

Ducky: " This is Spike, he don't talk very much, but we still love." Ducky hugs her adopted brother.

James: " That's nice."

Cera then wanted to more about these newcomers

Cera: " What are you?"

Leeanne: " We' re Humans."

Cera: " I have never seen your kind before."

Mikayla: " Because we are not from here, we are from another time."

Leeanne elbowed Mikayla's right arm.

Leeanne: " Say it to them, in English terms please."

Mikayla: " Sorry, We are from the future."

The dinosaur gang are amazed at what they were hearing, than James got their attention.

James: " What are you guys?"

Cera: " I'm a Threehorn."

Ducky: " I'm a Swimmer."

Adam: " We are swimmers ourselves, and very good one at that."

Ducky: " How wonderful."

Then Petrie fly's down to Mikayla.

Petrie: " Me a flyer."

Mikayla: " Nice."

Ducky: " Spike is a Spiketail."

Ruby: " I am a Fast runner."

Chomper: " I'm a Sharptooth, but I am friendly, I won't harm you."

Leeanne: " I know you won't, you are fine."

Littlefoot then got curious too and asked.

Littlefoot: " How did you get here?"

Leeanne: " You might want to sit down, it is a long story."

After everybody was sitting, Leeanne started there story of how they got their, after a while Leeanne finished her story, Littlefoot and the others asked what a time machine was, Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, explained to them, what a time machine is and how it works, then after the questions were answered, Littlefoot then walked up to Leeanne.

Littlefoot: " Does the other grown up, know you are here?"

Maggie: " I don't think so, we have just arrived."

Littlefoot: " Me and friends, we'll take you to my grandparents to get you settled in."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Okay, lead the way."

The humans picked up they're bags that they're carrying and followed Littlefoot and his friends toward Littlefoot's Grandparents, when they got their they saw two adult Longnecks.

Female Longneck: " Hello little ones."

Littlefoot: " Hey grandma, I would like you to meet these newcomers, this is Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Adam, Maggie, and Dr. Nick Tatopoulos."

Leeanne: " Hi Ma'am."

Female Longneck: " Hello."

Male Longneck: " It is nice to meet you, and welcome to the Great Valley."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Thank you sir."

Male Longneck: " You can call us Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, if you like."

Mikayla: " Alright."

Littlefoot then told how the humans got in the Great Valley.

Grandma Longneck: " Oh dear."

Leeanne: " So we are stuck here."

Grandpa Longneck: " Well, you are welcome to stay in the Valley as long as you want."

Maggie: " Thank you very much."

Then an Adult Triceratops come at the group.

Adult Triceratops: " Longneck, who are these 'things', and what are they doing here."

Adam: " Things!"

Adult Triceratops: " Yes, that is what you are."

Diego: " If I were you, I would watch my mouth."

Maggie: " You should."

Adult Triceratops: " What are going do about it?" Getting into Diego's face.

Diego: " This." picks up a stick from the ground and hits the Adult Triceratops in the face with it.

Adult Triceratops: " Ouch."

Diego: " I told you."

Adult Triceratops: " Look here you little-"

Grandpa Longneck: " That's enough Mr. Threehorn."

Mr. Threehorn: grumbles. " Longnecks." then he turns to his daughter. " After you get done Cera, head for the nest."

Cera: " Yes daddy."

After Mr. Threehorn left, Nick starts talking to Diego.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " That was unnecessary, Diego."

Diego: " Yeah, I think that was a bad idea."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Anyway, Thank you for letting us stay here."

Grandpa Longneck: " Your welcome."

Grandma Longneck: " Do you need a place to stay for the night."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Just for tonight, will do."

Littlefoot: " We have enough for you."

Maggie: " If that's alright with you."

The Longnecks: " Not at all."

Ducky: " Come on let's go play."

All: " Okay."

Then Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Adam and Maggie went with Littlefoot and his friends to play, they had a felling, that was weird but it was a good felling, as they played Littlefoot and his friends.

* * *

**There you have, wait until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun and fight with bullies

**Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 3: Fun and fight with bullies**

* * *

When they arrived at the meadow, they started to have fun, they started to race each other, Adam was about to race in the next two turns.

Adam: " I forgot something, I'll be right back."

All: " Okay."

Adam went to his back he brought with him, to the meadow, He found his ear buds and his MP3 player, he was looking up songs, then he came back to the others.

Littlefoot: " What do you got there, Adam."

Adam: " My MP3 player, I got bored at waiting for my turn, so I decided to listen to some music."

Ducky: " How many songs do you have?"

Adam: " Lord know how many, but if you want to hear some music, I can only play good clean songs to you, if I do dirty songs, your parents are going to come after me, So I am going to keep it clean."

Ruby : " What of song are you going to do?"

Adam: " It's a kind of magic by Queen."

Adam played the song It's a king of magic over and over until Littlefoot and his friends heard it and they liked the song.

Ruby: " That is very good music, Adam."

Adam: " Thank you."

Then when it was Adam's turn to race, he won against everybody, he tried to beat Ruby in a race, but she was a little faster then he was and lost to her, then everybody raced at the same time, when they got done, the sun was setting and is about to get dark, Littlefoot's friends went back to their nests to sleep, the humans went back with Littlefoot to his nest, they went into separate bushes to change into their pajamas, then they were inside the Longnecks nest.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Thank you very much and I promise to get our place set up as soon as possible."

Grandma Longneck: " That not necessary and you are very welcome."

Than it dark and saw bright stars and they thought that it was beautiful.

Leeanne: " Good night, everybody."

Everybody: " Good night, Leeanne."

They then fell asleep in the moon light.

* * *

The next morning they woke to the bright light of the sun.

Grandpa Longneck: " Good morning, everybody."

Leeanne: " Good morning, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck."

Grandma Longneck: " Sleep well?"

James: " Yes."

They saw that Nick was gone, they realized that he must have woke up early today, to search for a place to set up their home, they grabbed there cloths, they were about to go into the bushes again.

Grandma Longneck: " You don't need to that, you can change behind me and Grandpa's tails."

Adam: " Thank you and you don't have to do that."

Grandpa Longneck: " We know, but we think that it would better if you did it over by us, you never what might see what you're doing."

Adam: " Your right on that one, alright."

The girls went behind Grandma, as the boys went behind Grandpa to change into their cloths, then the girls and boys were dress in T-shirts and shorts, then Littlefoot's friends came to nest with Littlefoot.

Chomper: " We are going to play in the bubbling mud, do you want to come."

Diego: " Heck yeah, I'm coming."

James: " Count me in."

Maggie: " I would like to come."

Cera: " What about you three?"

Mikayla: " We have some reading to finish up first, and besides he got sneakers on, so there would be no point at going there, but when we get done, we'll be there."

Littlefoot: " Okay."

Then Littlefoot and the gang lead, James, Tammy, Diego, and Maggie, to the bubbling mud, as Leeanne, Mikayla, and Adam went to their bags to get their books and read under a tree, Leeanne her book is ' The deadly hallows' she loved the Harry Potter books and the Harry Potter movies, she is a big fan of Harry Potter and couldn't wait for the seventh Harry Pother movie to come out, Mikayla is reading ' The Eclipse' her Twilight book, she is a fan for Twilight, as she like Leeanne couldn't wait for the fourth Twilight movie to come out, and Adam is finishing his chapter book called Killer Pizza, then after that Adam then try's to begin reading facts about World War 2, Adam like that time era, he knows everything about World War 2, from the cause that started it, to the effects of the World after World War 2, they were reading until they saw a dark brown flyer, a brown Longneck, and a pink Fast runner, walk to them and sit next to them.

Leeanne: " What are you three doing?" * smiling*

Littlefoot: " We got bored and we want to see you?"

Leeanne: " Okay."

Petrie: " What you got?"

Mikayla: " Books, I'm reading ' The Eclipse' a Twilight book, Leeanne is reading Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows, a Harry Potter book, Adam is reading is book about facts."

Ruby: " What are you reading, Adam?"

Adam: " I am read facts about World War 2."

Ruby: " What's World War 2?"

Adam: " Come here and I read it to you."

Ruby: " Okay."

Littlefoot: " Can you read to us?"

Leeanne: " Sure."

Leeanne, Mikayla, and Adam read their books to Littlefoot, Petrie, and Ruby, Adam told Ruby everything about World War 2, from how it all started, to how it all ended and change not only Leeanne's, Mikayla's, and Adam's country, the United States, but also the world, Littlefoot was really inspirited by the adventure in the Harry Potter book, he and Leeanne loved adventures, Petrie like the romance and the mystery in ' The Eclipse' book, by the time reading was over Petrie was asleep, as Ruby and Littlefoot were still awake, then Mikayla then went looking for his mom, then she saw an adult flyer that is in her nest in the tree nearby, Mikayla then called out.

Mikayla: " Excuse me, Ma'am."

Then the female adult flyer saw her and flew down to Mikayla.

Adult Flyer: " Your one of the little ones friends, are you?"

Mikayla: " Yes Ma'am, are you Petrie's Mom?"

Adult Flyer: " Yes, his he okay?"

Mikayla: " Yeah, he is fine, I was reading a story to him and he fell asleep."

Petrie's Mom: " Thank you, it is his nap time, can you tell me your name?"

Mikayla: " I'm Mikayla."

Petrie's Mom: " My name is Tory."

Mikayla: " Nice to meet you, Tory."

Tory: " My pleasure."

Tory opened her wing up and started flying back to her nest, gently carry Petrie in her claws as he is still asleep, Leeanne, Mikayla, and Adam were walking with Littlefoot and Ruby to the bubbling mud, until they saw the others, they did not look happy, they were either sad or mad.

Leeanne: " What's going on guys?"

Maggie: " We were play at the bubbling mud, until three dinosaurs confronted us. They made fun of the others, I told them to stop it, but they pushed me in the mud and called me and my friends, excluding Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Chomper, freaks of nature."

Adam: " No."

Diego: " After the leader of the three did this, I was just about to kick their butt, but they ran, when we left, then I saw them came back and they were laughing at us."

Mikayla: " Describe them."

Everybody then described them, then after everybody described them, Littlefoot was shocked as realized who they are talking about.

Littlefoot: " Hyp, Nod, and Mutt."

Adam: " Where are they now?"

Cera: " At the bubbling mud."

Leeanne: " Come with us."

Chomper: " What are you going to do?"

Adam: " We have plans for them, yeah." * smiling evilly *

The gang lead Leeanne, Adam, Mikayla, Littlefoot, and Ruby, to where Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are, when they got there, Leeanne asked Littlefoot if they were Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, Littlefoot Identified them as Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, then Leeanne, Mikayla, and Adam confronted them.

Leeanne: " Hey, you three!"

The dinosaurs known as Hyp, Nod, and Mutt heard her voice they turned to see if somebody was behind, but to see nobody.

Hyp: " You talking to me."

Leeanne: " Yeah, you wouldn't happen to be the three dinosaurs that make fun of are friends, earlier today."

Hyp: " Maybe, why do you want to know, huh?"

Nod: " Yeah, why do you want to know?"

Adam: " Because we got a score to settle with you, punks."

Hyp: * Turning his attention to Leeanne.* " You know, your cute for a freak."

Adam: " Oh heck no."

Leeanne: " Call me cute again, I will knock your teeth out."

Hyp: " Try me."

Mikayla: " Back off you perverts."

Hyp: " Stay out of this, freak."

Nod: " Yeah, stay out of this."

Hyp shoved Mikayla into a rock, that hurt her back and damaged her robotic right arm, Leeanne went to check if she was okay, after Adam, saw this he got really mad.

Leeanne: " Are you alright, Mikayla."

Mikayla: " I'll be fine, do me a favor, Leeanne."

Leeanne: " Yeah?"

Mikayla: " You and Adam, take those guys down."

Leeanne smirks, then walks to Adam whispers into his ear, then he smiled evilly as they backed up, Littlefoot and the others carried her to safety, away from a fight that is about to happen.

Hyp: " What are you going to do, hum?"

Adam: " This."

Adam then punched Hyp in the face and he fell to the ground, Leeanne than jumped Hyp started to beat him up, as Adam then attacked both Nod and Mutt, the fight began, Leeanne first punched Hyp like about ten times, Adam then tripped Nod and he fell to the ground and kicked Mutt in the face, then Hyp tried to get Leeanne off, but she was too heavy, then when Nod got through without Adam noticing then he went to Leeanne and punched on her side, he didn't know that he was not to hit a girl.

Leeanne: " Come here, stand still!"

Leeanne than punched Nod two times, after Adam knock out Mutt, he saw Hyp coming at him, then Adam grabbed a rag and put an 8 ball from the game of Pool, he put the 8 ball in the rag and rapped it around a few time, to where it look like a sling shot, he then walked to him.

Hyp: " Hey freak face, if you want to get by me, there is only a few things stopping you, fear and Common scene, and I will knock you out."

Hyp charged at Adam, but to only get hit with with rag with 8 ball inside, to Hyp it hurt, Nod then lost interest in Leeanne after he saw Hyp got hit by Adam, Nod then tried to attack Adam, but Adam beat him with the rag too, then Hyp got up and got mad.

Hyp: " That hurt, you freak."

Then Adam then beat him again with the rag, then Mutt woke up and charged at Adam, he knocked Adam to the ground, then Adam beat Mutt with rag, as Littlefoot and the others watched.

Diego: " Come Leeanne and Adam, beat those guys."

Then Hyp toke the rag away from Adam, through it and started punching Adam.

Diego: " Adam, oh crap."

Leeanne then went over to Adam that was in trouble and Leeanne did a surprise attack on Hyp and kicked Hyp off of Adam, Leeanne than tried to kick Hyp, but Hyp grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground after he spined her around a few times.

Cera: " Ow, now that got to hurt."

Chomper: " What are we going to do?"

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: " She says, ' Nothing but hope that they win.'"

Hyp saw that Leeanne is not getting up.

Hyp: " What the matter honey, you give up?"

Leeanne: " Honey? Now your dead."

Leeanne than attacked Hyp with more straight and power than before, then Leeanne punched him and kept on punching him, when Nod and Mutt then tried charged at Adam, but Adam picked up a stick and beat them with it, then he dropped it after Nod punched him, then Adam was getting beat up again, Diego couldn't stand to watch it any more.

Diego: " That's it, I had enough of it, I can't take anymore of this."

Cera: " Get them, Diego."

he than got involved, started helping Adam, he than Kicked Mutt off of him, then he pulled Nod off of him, bending his arm back.

Diego: " You know you shouldn't attack people that are stronger than you, you know that, your dealing with the wrong kind of humans, you know what I'm saying?"

Diego grabbed the stick that Adam had and beat him with it, both Mutt and Nod gave up, Leeanne still kept on beating up Hyp, then Hyp punched her on the side again, now Hyp was beating her up, Diego saw this and walked over there, pulled Hyp off of her and kneed him twice before delivering the knock out punch, that he called ' the Debo punch' after Diego punched him, Hyp went flying.

James and Maggie: " Oh crap."

Then Hyp landed on his back, then he got up, but to only get punched by Diego that was fully charged and ready to fight as Hyp was drained of energy, then when Hyp was on the ground again, Diego kicked him in the face, as everybody cheered Diego on.

James: " Beat him Diego, beat his butt."

Then Diego punched him one more time.

Everybody: " Oh."

Cera: " That's what I'm talking about, that is how we Threehorns do it."

Hyp was getting up again, Diego was about to punch him some more.

Hyp: " Okay, okay, I give up."

Diego: " That's right, give up, I told you, I was going to get you, and now who is the freak?"

Leeanne: " If you mess with my friends and call some of my friends freaks again. We will knock the lights out of you three."

Adam: " Get the heck outta here."

Hyp, Nod and Mutt then ran away, as Leeanne, Adam, and Diego then turned around to see everybody surprised, including Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby.

Adam: " What's wrong?"

Littlefoot: " That was incredible, I never seen you, attack Hyp, Nod, and Mutt like that."

Cera: " Even I can't do that."

Ducky: " Nobody can, oh no, no, no."

Leeanne: " That's what happens when you get me or my friends mad and also when someone messes with are friends."

Diego: " They should not of picked a fight with us."

Leeanne then checked on Mikayla, that is on Spike's back, Leeanne saw that she was still hurt on her back and saw that the Robotic Arm is damaged and showing metal parts.

Leeanne: " Are you okay?"

Mikayla: " I'll be okay."

Then Leeanne and Adam fell to ground, Everybody saw this and asked with concern.

Chomper: " Are you okay?"

Leeanne: " No, I don't think so."

Adam: " Dang it, they got us good, Leeanne."

Littlefoot: " Lets head back to my nest."

Ruby: " Can you two walk."

Adam tried walking but he almost fell again, until Diego catches him, then Leeanne tried to walk, she almost fell as well, until James catches her, Littlefoot was in deep thought, he looked at Leeanne and saw her not a human, but as a Longneck, then Adam's talking snapped him back to reality.

Adam: " No." * turning to Leeanne * " Leeanne."

Leeanne; " I can't either."

Diego: " Don't worry you two, Me and James will carry you."

Diego then picked up his friend, as that was happening, Adam felt pain, Diego calmed him down.

Diego: " I got you, brother."

James than picks up Leeanne, then he turns to Maggie.

James: " Maggie, carry Mikayla."

Maggie calmed down Mikayla, before she could pick her, then she put Mikayla on her back and carried her, then Everybody then headed back to the Longneck's nest.

* * *

**Please review, see you'll next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Home and entertainment

**Here is another chapter**

**Chapter 4: New home and entertainment**

* * *

By afternoon, Petrie woke from his nap inside his nest, he saw that he was the only one there, he figured that his brothers and sisters are playing, then his mother came to him.

Tory: " Do you have a good nap, Petrie?"

Petrie: " Yes, but how did I up in the nest?"

Tory: " Your friend Mikayla, found me, gave you to me and I brought you the nest."

Petrie: " That was nice."

Tory: " Yes it was."

Then out of nowhere Kosh, to the residents of the great valley he is know as Mr. Clubtail, came running to Petrie's nest.

Kosh: " Have you heard, Tory?"

Tory: " Hear what?"

Kosh: " Two of those humans, then another one joined in a fight that ended a victory against the bullies."

Petrie: " Hyp, Nod, and Mutt."

Kosh: " That's right."

Tory: " How did it happen?"

Kosh: " Hyp pushed a girl on the ground that had black fur on her head."

Tory: " He did that to her?"

Tory knew what Kosh was talking about Mikayla as kept on talking.

Kosh: Yep, " then two humans fought against them, one of them has light brown fur on it's head as the other one has dark hair."

Petrie: " Leeanne and Adam."

Kosh: " Near close to the end, another human got in the fight and finished it, he has dark fur on his head."

Petrie: " That's Diego."

Tory: " There is no way, that would do that."

Kosh: " Alright, but see for yourself."

Tory: " Petrie, why don't you go and play."

Petrie: " Okay mama."

Petrie takes off in the air, heading to Littlefoot's nest, Petrie could not believe that his new friends actually beat Hyp, Nod, and Mutt.

* * *

Diego, James and Maggie were still carrying Leeanne, Adam, and Mikayla, as Tammy, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were following them back to Littlefoot's nest, when they got there, they saw that Dr. Nick Tatopoulos was holding a jelly bean and talking to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, when Nick, Grandma, and Grandpa Longneck turned kids, they saw Leeanne, Adam, and Mikayla on Diego, Maggie, James backs, that look a little beaten up and drained of energy.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Good lord, what happened to you guys?"

Littlefoot: " They got into a fight."

Grandpa Longneck: " A fight"

Grandma Longneck: " Oh dear."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " How did it happen?"

Everybody including Littlefoot and the gang, told Nick what happened that before the problem occurred and how they told Leeanne, Adam, and Mikayla the problem, then they told Nick how Leeanne and Adam started fighting Hyp, Nod, and Mutt after they hurt Mikayla and How Diego got in the fight to end it for good and to get revenge on Hyp, Nick was to hear that those bullies had picked on everybody and hurt Mikayla.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: * Talking to Leeanne and Adam* " Even if you were not involved in the problem, that was you stand up against them to defend Mikayla." * Turns his head to Diego* " Diego, even if it wasn't your fight, it was a good thing you finished it right away." * he turns to his the spot were they will have their home set* " Now I'm going to set up are home."

They see him holding a Jelly Bean.

Diego: " How are going to set up are home with a jelly bean?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " This a new invention made by friend Scout he calls it Jelly Bean pop."

Diego, James, and Adam laughed at that name.

Diego: * Sarcasm* " Why didn't he call it Popcorn?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " He named it, I don't know why." * Shakes the Jelly Bean* " Everybody Clear!"

Everybody cleared out of the way, Nick throw them and they rolled like dice, then the bean exploded, they only see smoke, then a minute later, they see an apartment building in front them.

Diego: " Now that's what I call home there."

James: " Oh yeah."

Then after Diego, James, Maggie, Tammy, Leeanne, Mikayla, and Adam went inside with their bags, they toke Leeanne, Adam, and Mikayla to a lab to fix up the bruise's they got from the fight, then Dr. Nick Tatopoulos then started to fix Mikayla's robotic lift arm that was damaged, while Nick was fixing her arm, Littlefoot and the gang including Petrie saw Nick fixing Mikayla's lift arm, the gang see that is not human, her is now gray.

Petrie: " Mikayla why your arm, gray?"

Mikayla: " My lift arm? Oh sorry to tell you guys, this my arm now, I lost my real lift arm when I was young."

Littlefoot: " How did it happen?"

Mikayla: " When I was young, I was walking walking home, until a man came out of nowhere beat up, pulled a gun and shot me multiple times, I was taking to the hospital minutes later, Days after shooting, I waited for my arm to heal but it never could, then the doctors cut off my real lift arm and gave me a robotic lift arm that you see right now."

As Mikayla explains her story to the gang, Nick fixed her robotic lift arm and sprayed it with a special paint that covers the robotic parts and made it look like a real arm, then after it was done, Mikayla went to with Leeanne and Adam to join the others, everybody then picked they room that fitted they're live style and personality, everybody got their things out and put everything in their rooms, then everybody went into the living room and start playing music, play videogames, watch movies, while Diego got his computer out and start downloading his software to his n64 game called Goldeneye, Littlefoot and the gang see Diego playing on the labtop.

Littlefoot: " What are doing, Diego?"

Diego: " I'm about to play a game on my labtop?"

Cera: " What's it called?"

Diego: " It's called Goldeneye."

Adam: " Goldeneye! I love James Bond, this I got see."

James: " Yeah, me too."

Then everybody watches the labtop begin the game.

Diego, " Here we go, three, two, one."

Then it begin with title, then the mission menu of the game, then played the levels, while Diego was playing, Littlefoot and the gang tried to solve the mystery in the game, they saw Diego kill bad guys that were shooting at him, Littlefoot and the gang were shocked that in the game Alec Trevelyan is Janus, the gang saw Diego save Natalya from General Ourumov and escape from the train with Natalya before it explodes, and they saw Diego kill Alec Trevelyan as Diego read what Alec says, to Littlefoot and the gang, then after game is over, Diego turns the game off and keeps the computer on.

Diego: " How do you like it?"

Cera: " I never seen you done that before."

Diego: " That's right I'm a pro at it."

Then night came, Littlefoot and the gang went back to there nests, as Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, and Dr. Nick Tatopoulos went to sleep in their beds.

* * *

The next morning, after Leeanne and the others ate breakfast, they went walking, they were carrying their instruments, they found a cave, they checked if anyone was home.

James: " Hello, is anybody home?"

Their was no answer, but the echo and it sounded like microphone, then they got an idea.

Adam: " Lets play are instruments here."

Leeanne: " Yeah, I like that idea."

Diego: " What song do we play?"

Maggie: " How about Iko Iko by Belle Stars."

Mikayla: " Lets do it."

Then they got their instruments ready then they played the song.

**Iko Iko by Belle Stars**

**Leeanne: My Grandma and your Grandma **

**Siting by the fire**

**My Grandma says to your Grandma**

" **I'm gonna set your flag on fire."**

**Talkin' 'bout**

**hey now**

**hey now**

**Iko iko an nay**

**jockomo feena ah na nay**

**jockomo feena nay.**

**Leeanne with everybody joining in: Look at king all dressed in red**

**Iko iko an nay**

**I bet you five dollars he'll kill you dead**

**jockomo feena nay**

**Chorus: Talking' 'bout**

**hey now ( hey now)**

**hey now ( hey now)**

**Iko iko an nay ( whoah-oh)**

**jockomo feena ah na nay**

**jockomo feena nay**

**Chorus: My flag boy and your flag boy**

**sitting by the fire**

**my flag says to your flag boy**

" **I'm gonna set your flag on fire."**

**Chorus: Talkin' 'bout**

**hey now ( hey now)**

**hey now ( hey now)**

**Iko iko an nay ( whoah-oh)**

**jockomo feena ah na nay**

**jockomo feena nay**

The instruments were playing until.

**Chorus: ( hey now) ( hey now)**

**( hey now) ( hey now)**

**jockomo feena nay**

**Iko!**

**Chorus: See that guy all dressed in green**

**Iko iko an nay**

**he's not a man, he's a loving machine**

**jockomo feena nay**

**Chorus: Talkin' 'bout**

**hey now ( hey now)**

**hey now ( hey now)**

**Iko iko an nay ( whoah-oh)**

**jockomo feena na nay**

**jockomo feena nay**

**jockomo feena nay**

**jockomo feena nay**

**jockomo feena nay**

The song faded, After they were finished playing their instruments they left the cave and headed back to their apartment, what they didn't know was that there two large flyers inside the cave planning their revenge, one flyer is light brown and the other one is pink, their names are Sierra and Rinkus, as they were planing their revenge they heard Leeanne and her friends singing.

Rinkus: " Sierra, do your hear that?"

Sierra: " What?"

Rinkus: " I Hear someone singing."

they check it out, by the time they reached to where Leeanne and her friends are, the song was done and they were already gone, Sierra turns his attention.

Sierra: " I think you must be hearing things, now pay attention, we need to plan our revenge."

Rinkus: * disappointed* " I guess your right."

Sierra was now even more curious about the singing, he decides to investigate, to see the truth, while he plans to get revenge.

* * *

**Review, I would like see them, see you guys later, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Pterano

**Here we go again.**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Pterano**

* * *

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, were walking still carrying their instruments, they were heading back to the apartment, until they saw a small flyer coming at them, they all knew right away that it is Petrie, Petrie came flying to them.

Petrie: " Good morning, guys."

Mikayla: " Good morning, Petrie, what are you excited for?"

Petrie: " Me ever told you guys, that Me have an Uncle?"

Mikayla: " We never knew you have an uncle."

Petrie: " Well he was banished into the Mysterious Beyond for five cold time."

James: " Five cold times? That got to mean five winters in are terms, so it means that your uncle has been banished for five years."

Petrie: " That right and it has been five cold times already."

Mikayla: " You miss him don't you."

Petrie: " Me miss him a lot."

Mikayla: " He might be here now, lets go see."

Petrie, Mikayla, Leeanne, James, Adam, Maggie, Diego, Tammy, went to the apartment to take their instruments back, when they got there they saw Littlefoot and the gang talking to Nick.

Leeanne: " What's going on?"

Cera: " Did you hear, Petrie's uncle, Pterano is back."

Diego see's a look on her face that make look not to happy about it.

Diego: " What wrong with him? Why do you look like your not to happy to hear or see him again."

Cera: " You'll see."

Littlefoot: " Let's go see."

Leeanne: " Hold on, let us put are instruments down for a minute."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Hurry up, we're going to be late."

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam put their instruments down and followed Nick, Littlefoot, and the gang to the council meeting place, when they get there they see a group of Residents were gathering around a flyer that looked an older version of Petrie. They saw Petrie hugging him, they figured that it is Petrie's uncle Pterano.

Mr. Threehorn: " What's he doing here?"

Pterano: " My banishment has been over, in case you forgot."

Mr. Threehorn was about to charge until Tria, Cera's step mother, stops him.

Tria: " Topsy stop it, he has the right to stay."

Grandpa Longneck: " Now Mr. Threehorn Tria and Pterano are right. His banishment has been ended and he is allowed to live in the Great Valley."

Pterano: * to Topsy* " I thought so."

The residents of the valley left including Nick, Petrie then gets his uncles attention.

Petrie: " Uncle, Petrie want you to meet someone."

Pterano: " Okay, Petrie."

Petrie led Pterano to where Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam are, Diego see them coming.

Diego: " Here he comes."

Then Petrie and Pterano came, Petrie began to introduce his new friends to his uncle.

Petrie: " Uncle these are my new friends, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam."

Pterano: " Nice to meet you, ladies and gentleman."

Adam: " Hi there."

Mikayla: " Nice to meet you, Pterano."

Mikayla notices that Pterano is staring at her, as her friends weren't there, Mikayla just stares back at Pterano, she and Pterano have some sorta feeling that neither of them have over had before.

Pterano: * says in the mind* ' What is going on? I have this weird feeling about Mikayla and It feels right.'

Mikayla: * says in the mind* ' I have this weird feeling that Pterano is like my second father to me.'

Pterano: " I got to fly, Petrie I'll see you later, Nice to you guys."

James: " You too, Pterano."

Pterano then takes off into air and leaves.

Petrie: " You were right, Mikayla."

Mikayla: " About what?"

Petrie: " About my uncle coming back today."

Mikayla: " Oh uh, your welcome."

Petrie: " Let's go find the others and play."

Diego: " Okay."

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, and Petrie, headed to where Littlefoot and the gang are, when they got, they end up talking about Pterano.

Cera: " I can't believe that Pterano is back."

Petrie: * confident* " What wrong with that."

Cera: " You remember what happened the last time."

Petrie: " It was a long time ago and me sure he's changed."

Ducky: " It's true, Pterano could have changed while he was in the Mysterious Beyond he might, he might."

Littlefoot: " Well even if he did change, no one in the valley will trust him."

Cera: " Yeah, not after the things he's done."

Diego: " Why, what did he do?"

Ruby: " Me and Chomper don't know anything about him or what he did either."

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends, explained to Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Ruby and Chomper about the stone of cold fire incident, of how Pterano put them in danger and how he got banished in the first place, after the humans and Ruby and Chomper listened to the story Diego gets mad.

Chomper: " I'm glad me and Ruby were not in that mess."

Diego: " Man, You, Ruby, and us are lucky, I really don't trust him, especially when he was staring at Mikayla."

Littlefoot: " What do you mean staring at Mikayla?"

Cera: " Yeah."

Mikayla: " Well, Petrie introduced us to him and I noticed that he was looking at me funny."

Petrie: " What you mean by that?"

Mikayla: " He was looking at me as thought my friends weren't there."

Ducky: " That's kind of scary it is, it is."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_

James: " She says, ' Yeah it is.'"

Petrie: " Me think he's changed."

Cera: " Think and say whatever you want to, but I still say that he's trouble and should not be trusted."

Petrie: * about to burst into tears* " Well, maybe you shouldn't be trusted!"

He flew off with tears streaming down his face. Mikayla tried to talk to him nut he was already out of sight.

Mikayla: " Petrie."

Littlefoot: * to Cera* " See what you did."

Cera: " What? If he's going to believe that Pterano shouldn't be trusted, that's his problem."

Mikayla: " That was harsh, Cera."

Mikayla leaves them to find Petrie, Diego turns to Cera.

Diego: " You dump ass, You have no idea what it is like to lose someone and haven't seen them in a while."

Cera: " I lost my mother years ago, what about you, you have parents."

Diego: " Actually Me and my friends lost are parents, a long time ago."

Cera: * Feeling guilty* " I didn't know that."

Diego: " Now you do, Me and my friends live with Mikayla and her sister, the only way we remember are parents including Mikayla, we sing a song to remember them."

Ducky: " How does it go?"

* * *

The song begins

**My Greatest Fear by Randy Travis**

**Diego: Sometime many miles may lay between us, but only for job I chose do.**

**And what part helps me through my darkest hour.**

**Each mile bring me closer to you.**

**Chorus: Please believe you're all I ever wanted.**

**If you should leave I don't know what I'd do.**

**I'd be like a child afraid of darkness. **

**The greatest fear I have is losing you.**

**James: Heaven knows I've always had these demons, watchin for place to take control.**

**Littlefoot: Whispering you'll never be there for me.**

**Adam: Waiting at the end of my road.**

**Chorus: Please believe you're all I ever wanted.**

**If you should leave I don't know what I'd do.**

**I'd be like a child afraid of darkness.**

**The greatest fear I have is losing you.**

The pitch changes from sad to happy.

**Adam: Alone I wonder through this world, no meaning in my life.**

**Adam, Diego, Littlefoot, Cera and others: Then I found you and finally saw the light.**

**Chorus: Please believe you're all I ever wanted.**

**If you should leave I don't know what I'd do.**

**I'd be like a child afraid of darkness.**

**The greatest fear I have is losing you.**

**Chorus: The greatest fear I have is losing you.**

* * *

The song ends they then hear a voice.

?: " That a nice song, I never knew you lost your parents."

Everybody turns around and see Hyp, Nod, and Mutt standing there, Diego than stands in front of them.

Diego: " What do you want? You want a rematch? I'm ready for you, come on."puts his his fists up.

Hyp: " Me and my friends overheard what you say that you and your friends don't have parents."

Adam: " That's right, are parents died in the 9/11 terrorist attacks on are country and they died for nothing." tears were coming down Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam's eyes.

Ruby: " You mess them, do you."

Diego: * nods his head* " Hell yeah, we would do anything to see them again, anything."

Hyp: " Hey Me and friends are sorry for starting the fight and pushing your friend to the ground."

James: " Apology excepted, but don't just tell us, tell Mikayla when she gets back."

Then they see Mikayla and Petrie coming back, Mikayla and Petrie see Hyp, Nod, and Mutt.

Mikayla: " Hey, what are you doing, Hyp?"

Hyp: " We overheard your friends, talking about their dead parents and we felt bad for them, so we apologized to them, and I want to say to you that I'm sorry for pushing you to the ground yesterday and started a fight with your friends."

Mikayla: " I except your apology, now if you don't mind I'm going to do my gymnastic."

Chomper: " Can you play with us in the cave."

Mikayla: " Alright, but only for a while."

Diego then told Cera to apology to Petrie for hurting his feelings, Cera apologized to Petrie, Petrie forgave Cera and everybody played in the cave, after about 20 minutes Mikayla and Petrie leave the others and head for a stream were a log is positioned like a balance beam. Mikayla she puts head phones on and plays music, the music she is listening to is ' Ya Better Believe.' by Max Morgan, she starts her Gymnastics, Petrie was watching her until he saw his uncle coming next to him.

Petrie: " Hey Uncle, what you doing?"

Pterano: " Hey Petrie, I saw Mikayla, doing whatever she is doing, I saw you watching her, so I decided to watch her."

Petrie: " She is doing her Gymnastics."

Mikayla then begins her Gymnastics, she does first moves on the log, she does the back hand spring, the switchily, the split three quarter, and jumps off the log, while this was happening, Petrie tells Pterano about Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam don't have parents, Pterano felt that it was a shame for them to lose their parents, then she did three flips on the ground and landed on her feet, then she does a cartwheel once, that turned into two more flips, she also landed on her feet, she than toke off her headphones, she than hears Pterano's voice.

Pterano: " Very good, Mikayla."

Mikayla: " Pterano, I didn't know you were watching me."

Pterano: " You were good on those gymnastics moves."

Mikayla: " Thank you."

Pterano: " I'm sorry for just staring at you earlier, I was having some very weird feeling, I don't know were it came from."

Mikayla: " Don't worry, I had the same thing happen to me as well, so no harm done."

Pterano: " While you were doing Gymnastics, Petrie told that you and your friends lost your parents, that is a shame for you to lose them."

Mikayla: " I never really lose my parents, my friends Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam did, they lost their parents to the 9/11 terrorist attacks on the United States."

Petrie: " But Me thought they said you and they live with your older sister."

Mikayla: " We do. I didn't lose my parents."

Petrie: " How come you live with your sister."

Mikayla: " My Dad walked out on my mother and never came back, that was when my sister Lauren was born, then years after I was born, my mother became an alcoholic and a drug addict, my sister fought the courts to care of me, but she won and I got to live her, after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, she adopted my friends and we all live together in my home."

She then starts crying, Pterano walks to her, pulls her to him, as cry on his wing, Pterano now know why Mikayla and himself haves they feelings, they were Father and Daughter emotions, even thought they are not related, they feel like Father and Daughter, Petrie also have a special feeling for Mikayla, he has no idea where it came from or what it is, then Mikayla stop crying.

Pterano: " Better."

Mikayla: " Yeah, thank you."

Pterano: " No problem."

They see the sun going down.

Mikayla: " The bright circle is setting, see later Pterano, thanks for everything."

Pterano: " Good bye, Mikayla, see you tomorrow."

Petrie and Mikayla left, and Pterano then takes off to search for a place to sleep for the night, as Mikayla said there good nights, Mikayla made it in time for dinner, it was enchiladas, then she got a shower, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed, then hours later her friends, joined her in the land of sleep.

* * *

**Get ready for the next chapter, see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped by Flyers

Here comes the action.

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped by Flyers**

* * *

Hours ago, Sierra was flying, until he started to hear music again, he than started his investigation, he first started looking for the source, after he found the source, he saw six unknown creatures along with the kids that messed up their plans along with three other dinosaurs that he doesn't know, then another unknown creature with a small flyer came, played in the cave for a while and then left, Sierra followed the unknown creature and the small flyer, but stayed low to not get seen, but also not to low for them to see him, he followed them to a stream, he hid behind a tree so he could not get seen, then he saw Pterano, siting right next to the small flyer, he figured that the small flyer was his nephew, he saw that Pterano and his nephew were watching the unknown creature doing some moves that Sierra never seen before, he thought that they were good moves, then he hears Pterano voice.

Pterano's voice: " Very good, Mikayla."

Sierra now knows that the unknown creature's name is Mikayla, turns his attention to both her and Pterano.

Mikayla: " Pterano, I didn't know you were watching me."

Pterano: " You were good on those Gymnastics moves."

Mikayla: " Thank you."

Pterano: " I sorry for staring at you earlier, I was having some very weird feeling, I don't know where it came from."

Mikayla: " Don't worry, I had the same thing happen to me as well, so no harm done."

Pterano: " While you were doing Gymnastics, Petrie told me that you and your friends lost your parents, that is a shame for you to lose them."

Sierra now remembers the name Petrie, that is Pterano's nephew as he listens to the girls story.

Mikayla: " I never really lose my parents, my friends Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam did, they lost their parents to the 9/11 terrorist attacks on the Untied States."

Petrie: " But me thought they said you and they live with your sister."

Mikayla: " We do. I didn't lose my parents."

Petrie: " How come you live your sister."

Mikayla: " My Dad walked out on my mother and never came back, that was when my sister Lauren was born, then years after I was born, my mother became an alcoholic and a drug addict, my sister fought the courts to care for me, but she won and I got to live with her, after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, she adopted my friends and we all live together in my home."

Sierra saw Mikayla starting to cry, he saw Pterano pulled her to him, and saw Mikayla crying in his wing, Sierra now saw her and her friends as an opportunity to get revenge on Pterano and the kids of the Great Valley, then he saw Mikayla stop crying.

Pterano: " Better."

Mikayla: " Yeah, thank you."

Pterano: " No problem."

Sierra saw Mikayla looking at the bright circle as she turned to Pterano.

Mikayla: " The bright circle is setting, see you later Pterano, thanks for everything."

Pterano: " Your welcome, good bye Mikayla, see you tomorrow."

Sierra watched as Petrie and Mikayla leave and saw Pterano toke off, he then toke off and followed Petrie and Mikayla, he heard them talking to each other."

Petrie: " What else do you humans do, besides Gymnastics?"

Mikayla: " We do many sports we do Baseball, Soccer, Football, Basketball, Hockey, and many other sports."

Petrie: " That's great."

Mikayla: " See you tomorrow, Petrie."

Petrie: " See you tomorrow, Mikayla."

Sierra now knows what kind of creatures Mikayla and her friends are now, Sierra smiles evilly.

Sierra: " So Rinkus was right, That girl and her friends are perfect for our plan."

Sierra than flew back to the Mysterious Beyond, by time he reached Rinkus it was dark.

Rinkus: " So did you see them?"

Sierra: " Yep, and you were right."

Rinkus: * Happily* " Oh boy, I knew it, I knew it."

Sierra: " Will you stop jumping around and shut up, you're giving ma a headache."

Rinkus: " Sorry."

Sierra: " That girl and her friends are perfect in our plan, Pterano won't be able to resist saving them if it means regaining the others trust, are the other hostages still where they are?"

Rinkus: " Yep, knocked out."

Sierra: " Excellent, that will surely lure those pipsqueaks to come after us."

Rinkus: " But Sierra, if we have the other hostages, why do we need that girl and her friend?"

Sierra: " Because Rinkus, that girl means a lot to his nephew and her friends mean a lot to those kids and I would want the pleasure of torturing them all."

Rinkus: " When do we get them?"

Sierra: " We get them tomorrow, lets head back to our hideout."

Sierra and Rinkus headed back to their hideout to plan the kidnapping.

* * *

The next morning, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, were heading to where the rest of the gang is, little did they know that Sierra and Rinkus along with some flyers were watching them, Rinkus turns to Sierra.

Rinkus: " Should we go and get them now?"

Sierra: " Yes, you and the rest go get them."

Then Rinkus and some flyers toke off to get Mikayla and her friends, Meanwhile with Leeanne and her friends, they were having a good morning with Littlefoot and the gang, soon they were walking, Leeanne, Diego, Mikayla, James, Adam and Maggie asked them about their parents, the gang told them, that Littlefoot lost his mother to a Sharptooth attack, Cera lost her mother years ago and explained that it was her step mother named Tria, Ducky explained that she does not know her dad, and explained that Spike was found and adopted by her mother, Petrie explained that his Dad died when he was a nestling, Ruby explained to Adam that she has a family but can not come to Great Valley, Chomper explained to Maggie that he messes his parents that are after an enemy called Redclaw and doesn't know where they are, Leeanne and her friends feel bad for Littlefoot and his friends, as Petrie now has a question in his mind.

Petrie: " Mikayla, do you and your friends have mates?"

Mikayla: " If you mean, Boyfriends and Girlfriends no, why do you ask?"

Petrie: " No reason."

Leeanne: " Mikayla's sister, thinks that we should not have boyfriends or girlfriends until we are all 16."

Littlefoot: " Why would she do that?"

Leeanne: " I don't know, she properly doesn't want us to get hurt or something."

?: " That's a little too late for that."

Everybody looks up to see a pink flyer and many other flyers flying around them, Littlefoot and the gang, recognized one of them as Rinkus, then they saw one of the unknown flyers coming at Diego.

Cera: " Diego, watch out."

Diego saw the flyer coming at him and ducked down before the flyer could get him, Littlefoot and the gang tried to take stand, but Leeanne stops them.

Maggie: " They're after us, you better get out of here."

Chomper: " We're not leaving you."

Ruby: " Chomper's right, your are friends, we will not leave you behind."

Leeanne: " If they catch us, they'll take you too, you get to the residents, go now."

Littlefoot and the gang left, as Leeanne and her friends hold them off, Rinkus told some of the flyer to go after Littlefoot and the gang, but they were already gone, Rinkus now focuses on Leeanne and her friends.

Rinkus: " Now, where were we? Oh yes."

Leeanne and her friends didn't have time to prepare to fight back, Rinkus and his flyers knock them out and lift them gently into the air and headed back into the Mysterious Beyond, Littlefoot and the gang saw the flyers take they're new friends away, Petrie thinks of a plan.

Petrie: " We got to tell Pterano."

Chomper: " I agree, Lets find him."

Cera: " Are you crazy, he could be behind this."

Littlefoot: " Will you stop it, Leeanne and the others are in trouble."

Ducky: " Littlefoot is right, we must find Pterano, yep, yep, yep."

They then start to look for Pterano, then Petrie finds him.

Petrie: " Uncle."

Pterano: " Hey kids, where is Mikayla and the others?"

Ruby: " Some flyers came out of nowhere and toke them away."

Petrie: " One of those flyers used to work for you."

Pterano: " Was the flyer brown?"

Littlefoot: " No, this flyer was pink."

Pterano: " Oh no, they're back, they did this for revenge."

Petrie: " We got to tell everyone."

Pterano: " Agreed."

Pterano led Littlefoot and the gang to the council meeting place, when they told the residents of the Great Valley then begin to start talking rumors about Pterano, when they also told Dr. Nick Tatopoulos was furious.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I got to get them back and kill those flyers."

Grandpa Longneck: " I know how you feel, will get them."

?: " Including my adopted son and his friends."

Everybody turned around and saw Bron, Littlefoot's Dad and The Old One, Ali and Rhett's herd leader."

Littlefoot: " Dad."

Bron: " Hey Littlefoot, I wish this was under better circumstances."

Littlefoot: " What do you mean? Shorty has been kidnapped?"

Bron: " Yes."

Littlefoot: " You must be Ali and Rhett's herd are you?"

Ali's Mother: " Yes, but she and Rhett have been kidnapped as well."

Cera: " Let me guess, by a bunch of flyers."

Ali's Mother: " Yes."

Chomper: " I want to know, why would those flyer take Shorty, Ali, and Rhett and what do they want with them?"

Cera: " I guess that they want to use them, to lure us into the Mysterious Beyond."

Petrie: " But, why take Mikayla and others?"

Pterano: Because they want me to try to rescue Mikayla, because she is important to and you Petrie, and they want you kids to try to rescue your friends, making you want to go there even more."

Mr. Threehorn: " Unless you have something to do with this."

Pterano: " That's ridiculous, I would never do anything to them, especially with Mikayla, she is like someone very special to me and their friends are special to kids, I will go and save them, rather you like it or not."

The residents were now starting to talk as Pterano leaves the meeting area to get ready to Mikayla and her friends, things were about go crazy, Grandma Longneck turns her attention to Littlefoot.

Grandma Longneck: " Why don't you and your friends, go and play, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: " Okay."

Littlefoot and the gang left the meeting area and begin talking about their plans on how they are going to get their friends back.

Littlefoot: " We got to do something, now."

Ducky: " I agree, we must go save them."

Cera: " Yeah, but where do we start? we don't know where they could be, they could be anywhere in the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot: " I don't know where they are, but I have had this feeling I have been having about Leeanne, two days ago, I saw her not a human, but as a Longneck, and I feel more close to her than ever."

Ducky: " Me and Spike have been have feeling for both James and Tammy."

Spike moans as he nods his head.

Chomper: " I have been having some kind of feeling for Maggie, she the only person I would look up to when I am alone."

Ruby: " I have also been having this as well, but it is for Adam."

Petrie: " Me been having feeling for Mikayla."

After hearing everybody's feeling for them, Cera steps forward.

Cera: " I have something to say, I too have a feeling for Diego he feels like a newly met Threehorn to me."

Then they heard voices.

?: " Littlefoot."

?: " Littlefoot."

?: " Where are you guys?"

They knew that it was Hyp, Nod and Mutt trying to find them, Chomper calls to them from behind a bush.

Chomper: " We're over here."

Then they saw Hyp, Nod and Mutt heads coming out of the bushes.

Hyp: " Guys, Pterano is leaving the valley, if we hurry and do not get seen, we will follow him and be able to find are friends."

Littlefoot: " Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go."

Then they found Pterano taking off, they begin following him, as Petrie fly's behind him and does not get seen, he thinks in his mind.

Petrie: * in the mind* ' Don't guys we're coming.'

Littlefoot: * in the mind* ' Don't worry everyone, we're coming to save you, hold on.'

Littlefoot and the gang including Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were now getting worried about Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, as they continue to follow Pterano into the Mysterious Beyond, to Littlefoot and the gang, this is a rescue mission to them including their three friends Ali, Rhett, and Shorty.

* * *

**Here is the chapter, can't for the chapter? See what happens next time, see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

**Here is another great chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Escape**

* * *

Sierra was waiting for Rinkus and half of the flyers to get back, the hideout where he is at is a big cave, guarded by two Sharpteeth, then Sierra saw Rinkus and the flyers coming, Rinkus and the flyers landed as Sierra came to Rinkus.

Sierra: " Do you have them?"

Rinkus: " Yes."

Sierra: " Bring them."

Rinkus and his fellow flyers carried Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam to where Sierra and Rinkus will have a little talk with them, when the group woke up from being knocked out, they saw a brown flyer along with a pink flyer and other flyers that kidnapped them, the other flyers were holding them.

Sierra: " Hello there."

James: " Who are you?"

Sierra: " I'm Sierra, I see that you have met my friend Rinkus and are friends."

Diego: " Yeah we met, but not in good terms."

Rinkus: " Sorry but you humans are important to us."

Leeanne: " Why did you knock us out and kidnap us?"

Sierra: " You will know us enough."

Sierra then noticed Maggie was shacking, what was going on with Maggie was that she was in a shock, she was hysterically afraid, Sierra didn't blame her, if he was in her shoes, he would be afraid too, then something in Maggie happened, she then started yelling.

Maggie: " Let me go, let me go!"

Maggie then tried to brake free but the flyers that are holding are too strong for her, to stop Maggie from causing damage to herself or the other flyers, Sierra then makes a decision.

Sierra: " Rinkus, help the others, I'll be right."

Sierra then lift, but then came back with a flower, Sierra gets close to her.

Sierra: " Hold her still."

Sierra puts the flower in Maggie's face, Maggie sniffed it then she stopped resisting after Sierra put the flower in her face, Leeanne and the others were now wondering what just happened to Maggie.

Leeanne: " Hey, what did you do to her?"

Sierra: " This is the Sleep Spore Flower, it causes the body to shut down and save your energy, don't worry your friend is not dead, she is unconscious, she will be like that for an hour or two."

James: " You wait until somebody comes and gets us out of here."

Sierra: " I hate to say it, but nobody is coming." * turns to Rinkus and the other flyers* " Lock them up with the others."

Rinkus and the other flyers threw them into their cell the flyer that was carrying Maggie gave her to Adam and left the cell, then Rinkus closed the cell door, Leeanne starts thinking.

Leeanne: " We got to get out of here."

Diego: " Yeah, but how?"

?: " Who are you?"

Leeanne and the others turned around and saw three Longneck's that look like Littlefoot, but different one is a purple female and the other ones are green and brown males.

Leeanne: " I'm Leeanne, these are my friends Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, and Adam, are friend Maggie is unconscious right now but you talk to her when she wakes, we are friends of Littlefoot."

?: " I'm Ali, one of Littlefoot's friends."

?: " I'm Rhett, I am also one of Littlefoot's friends."

?: " I'm Shorty, I'm Littlefoot's adopted brother."

Adam: " Littlefoot never told us that he had a adopted brother."

Shorty: ' He must have forgotten about it, scene you are there."

Mikayla: " How long have you been here?"

Ali: " We have been here scene yesterday."

Ali starts crying, Leeanne walks over to Ali and gives her a sisterly hug, as Shorty and Rhett started helping Diego and James to find a way to escape."

Leeanne: " Don't worry Ali, Littlefoot and the others are on the way."

Ali: " I hope so."

Tammy was looking around, then she looked outside their cell, she saw the exit guarded by two Sharpteeth then she saw that they were leaving soon, Tammy then got an idea, she taps James on the shoulder.

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: * Nods* " Guys Tammy's got an idea."

Rhett: " I'm interested, what's your plan?"

* * *

For an hour, James then told everybody the plan, while they were talking Maggie woke up with her vision kind of slanted, James introduced her to Ali, Shorty, and Rhett and is briefed about the plan, Adam finished drawing the plans, then he heard someone coming, he put the drawled plan into his pocket, then everybody turned to the cell door and saw that it was Sierra.

Sierra: " What are doing?"

Leeanne and Mikayla walks over to the Cell door.

Leeanne: " None of your business."

Sierra then get an interest in Leeanne and Mikayla.

Sierra: " You look cute for a human."

Leeanne: " Call me that again, I will beat you up."

Sierra than put his claw on her face gentility.

Sierra: " You got fire in you, I like that."

Sierra then gentility pulled his claw to the side of her face, but left no mark on her, Sierra then turned his attention to Mikayla.

Sierra: " You look even more cute, I bet you would look even more cute you are a flyer."

Sierra then puts his claw to her face, Adam see's this and gets mad.

Adam: " Get your dang hand away from her!"

Sierra: " What are you going to do about it, your the prisoner, I'm the captor, so shut up and be quite."

Sierra did the same thing that he did to Leeanne, both Leeanne and Mikayla pulled their heads back in disgust.

Sierra: " Be back in a little while to get you."

Sierra then left, as they continue their plan, they then talked about who was going to do what, then after about 20 mintues, they finished the plans, as Sierra came back with Rinkus and some flyers.

Sierra: " Alright, all of you come with us, you are needed."

Sierra grabbed Leeanne, Rinkus grabbed Mikayla, as the other flyers grabbed Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett, and toke them out of their cell, after they were about to reach the exit, Leeanne signaled everybody.

Leeanne: " Now guys."

Then James, Diego, Adam, Tammy, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett broke free, Diego then when over to flyer that was holding Maggie, punched him a few times until he was knocked unconscious, Leeanne then elbowed Sierra in the face and tripped him, he fell to ground, Ali then headbutted Rinkus that made him release Mikayla, then Mikayla ran over to Leeanne, then Diego grabbed Rinkus by his shoulder, then Diego punched Rinkus two times, then he threw Rinkus into the wall and he was out, Sierra saw Leeanne and Mikayla, then without warning Sierra came and clawed their faces, that left scars on their faces, even though it wasn't deep it still hurt, Adam saw that Sierra clawed Mikayla and that even made him more mad, he ran a Sierra and beat him up like what James Bond does, until he was knocked out, then they saw shadows, they first thought it was more flyers, but what they saw it the moment of their lives, it was none other then Littlefoot and the gang including Hyp, Nod, and Mutt.

Littlefoot: " Leeanne."

Leeanne: " Littlefoot."

Cera: " Diego."

Diego: " Cera."

Ducky: " James, Tammy."

James: " Ducky, Spike."

Petrie: " Mikayla."

Mikayla: " Petrie."

Chomper: " Maggie."

Maggie: " Chomper."

Ruby: " Adam."

Adam: " Ruby."

Littlefoot see's Ali, Shorty, and Rhett standing next to them.

Littlefoot: " Ali, Rhett, Shorty."

Ali, Shorty, and Rhett: " Littlefoot."

They ran to each other and embrace each other into a hug.

Leeanne: " I'm so glad that you guys came."

Hyp: " We followed Pterano into the Mysterious Beyond, we were walking until we heard fighting going on, so we came to check it out."

Nod: " Yeah, check it out."

Mutt: " We figured that that you guys were in here."

Littlefoot then noticed the long scars on hers and Mikayla's faces.

Littlefoot: " What happened to your face?"

Petrie also noticed the long scar on Mikayla's face too.

Petrie: " Who did this to you?"

Leeanne: " Sierra clawed Me and Mikayla, when we are trying to escape."

Mikayla: " Earlier, we touched our faces with his claw and called us cute."

Hearing this made Cera mad.

Cera: " Nobody touches and hurts my friends."

Cera then charges and hit Sierra, even though we was already knocked out, but it help Cera's anger out, then she stopped.

Diego: " You done, Cera?"

Cera: " Yeah, that will teach him."

Then two more flyers came in from the back, Diego puts his fist's up.

Diego: " Go guys, get to the Great Valley, I'll hold them off."

Cera: " I'm not leaving you, Diego."

Diego: " Cera, trust me." * Winking at Cera*

Cera then knows what Diego is doing.

Littlefoot: " You sure about this?"

Diego: " Yeah, I catch up with you later, go."

Then without a word Littlefoot and gang including Hyp, Nod, Mutt and the human group left the cave, Diego turned to his enemies and charged at them.

* * *

Littlefoot and the others are running back to the Great Valley, Littlefoot then starts talking.

Littlefoot: " I glad that we came for you."

Ali: " I'm glad you do, Littlefoot."

Shorty: " I was beginning to think that it would take you guys forever."

Littlefoot: " Not without are good friend, Chomper."

Chomper: " I'm glad my sniffer was leading us the right way."

Maggie: " I'm glad it did."

Littlefoot and the others were now starting to wondering about their feelings, Littlefoot and the gang decided to tell them.

Petrie: " Guys, Me, Littlefoot, and the others got to tell you something."

Mikayla: " Yes?"

Littlefoot: " We all have these feelings about you, that makes us connected to you guys, we are in l..."

Sierra: " Isn't that sweet."

Everybody stopped running, turned around and saw Sierra, Rinkus, and the other flyers in front of them.

James: " Damn, you found us."

Sierra: " Now get ready for your doom."

Then the flyers surrounded them on all sides, now they were trapped.

* * *

Back with Diego, we was losing energy fast, then flyers were about to charge him, until another flyer came in and knocked them to the ground and knocked out, Diego saw that it is Pterano, Diego smiles seeing him.

Diego: " Pterano, I'm glad you showed up."

Pterano: " I'm always here to help, where are the others?"

Diego: " There are heading back to the Valley with Littlefoot and the gang."

Diego then noticed that Sierra, Rinkus, and the others that had captive are gone, he figured that they are trying to get his friends back.

Diego: " Oh no, Sierra, Rinkus, and other flyers are going after my friends, we got to find them and stop them before they harm my friends."

Pterano: " Agreed, Hang on, Diego."

Pterano then started flying and picked up Diego with his claws on his feet, and flew to where Sierra, Rinkus, and the other flyers are at.

Diego: " Wow, I never even expected something up this high would be so beautiful."

Pterano: " That is the life of a flyer, now don't look down Diego."

Diego got confused, he looked down and saw that the ground was a long way down.

Diego: " Oh shit, don't you dare drop me from this high."

Pterano: " I won't do that."

Diego: " You better not, or I'll slap you, I'm not playing."

Pterano and Diego then saw a group of flyers surrounding Littlefoot and the gang, Pterano then does a dive bomber move, Diego was making the old world war 2 airplane sounds at they were getting closer to them.

* * *

Meanwhile as Sierra, Rinkus, and the other flyers surrounded Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, while the flyers were getting closer to them, Maggie now was getting scared again, Chomper stands in front of Maggie, even though we small for a teenage Sharptooth, but he would protect her no matter what, Littlefoot stands in front of Leeanne doing the same thing that Chomper is doing, Cera stands right beside Littlefoot, Ruby and Adam stand next to each other, to protect Mikayla, Petrie, James, Ducky, Hyp, Nod, Mutt stand in front of Tammy and Spike to protect them from the flyers, Sierra now smiles evilly.

Sierra: " Say good night."

?: " You want a bit."

?: * Airplane sounds* " Drop me!"

Sierra turned around and saw Pterano with Diego in his claws, Pterano drops him, Diego makes bomb dropping sounds as he reached his target, he knocked Sierra to the ground as he landed on him beating him up.

Diego: " I got you now, man."

Diego kept on beating him up until Sierra punched him in the face, Sierra then tried to step on him but he rolled out of the way in time.

Cera: " I glad you made, Diego."

Diego: " Hell yeah, I always make on time."

Sierra: " Pterano, you are going to pay for this."

Pterano: " Will see about that."

Sierra: " Why don't we take this to the sky?"

Pterano: " Lets do this."

Sierra then takes off into the sky as Mutt than remembered that he brought a bag filled with weapons, that the humans can use, he found the bag, grab it, and got Diego attention.

Mutt: " Diego, catch."

Mutt threw the back to Diego, Diego opened it and saw airsoft weapons, Diego pulls out a airsoft Mini Uzi, and put on a persecute on him, then he threw the other airsoft weapons to his friends, he then ran over to Pterano.

Diego: " Pterano, I'm going to help you."

Pterano: " Okay, I hope your weapon can do any good."

Diego: " I will have to get to him, but this will do good."

Pterano then picks Diego up with his claws and flew up into the air, the other humans grabs the other airsoft weapons, Leeanne grabs a M16 airsoft machine gun, James grabs a MP5 airsoft machine gun, Mikayla grabs a AK-47 airsoft machine gun, Tammy grabs a windchester airsoft shotgun, and Adam grabs a Thompson M1928 airsoft machine gun, as the fight on the ground and air begins.

* * *

**I bet you can't wait for the fight, but hold on with me see you later, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: The fight to freedom

**Here come the good fight you have been waiting for, who will survive, read and find out, enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: The fight**

* * *

While the Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam fought the flyers on the ground, Pterano and Diego fought against Sierra in the air.

Sierra: " You just don't when to quite do you, Pterano?"

Pterano: " You get that right."

Sierra is now flying right at him, Diego aims is airsoft Mini Uzi to shot at Sierra, but Pterano got out of Sierra's way, Sierra missed them, Diego now has a clear shot at Sierra and started shooting at him, but Sierra dodged the bb's that Diego is shooting him with, Pterano and Diego went into the clouds, hoping Sierra did not see them, Sierra is now looking for them, not knowing where they are.

Sierra: " Where are you two?"

Diego: " Look up here, stupid."

Sierra looked up, as Pterano flew straight at him with Diego shooting at Sierra with the Mini Uzi, while Sierra was getting hammered with the bb's that Diego is shooting him with, even though it did not serious hurt him but it still hurt, Pterano then tackles Sierra, Pterano shoved Sierra to the ground , before Sierra could touch the ground he flapped his wings and avoided hitting the ground then he flew to up, knocked Pterano unconscious as he knocked him out at of the air and let him fall to ground, Diego then removed Pterano claws that was holding him, he let his parachute out so he can land safe on the ground, Sierra now saw his chance to knock Diego out of sky, but Diego saw Sierra coming at him and started shooting at him, to keep Sierra away from his parachute so we can land safely, in a little while Diego made to the ground safely and toke off the parachute that he had on and hide behind a few rocks, so he can attack Sierra, then Sierra then landed on the ground looking for Diego.

Sierra: " Where are you, Diego?"

Diego then came out of nowhere and pointed his airsoft Mini Uzi at Sierra's face.

Sierra: " What's you gonna do with that, beside make me mad."

Diego: " This."

Diego then shot him in the face blinding him, then Diego started punching Sierra in the face a few times, Sierra then punched Diego in the face, Diego then tried to punch him again but Sierra dodged his punches.

Sierra: * laughing* " That's all you got?"

Sierra then punched him in the face again twice, knocking him to the ground, Sierra tried to step on him, but Diego was more faster then Sierra is, then he punched Sierra on the back and on his face and punched him in the face again, just as Diego tried to wrestle with him, Sierra then elbowed Diego's back three times, then Diego then punched Sierra in the stomach, Sierra flew a few feet into air but not far from the ground with Diego holding on to Sierra, but Sierra fell to ground as Diego punched him in the wing, then Diego grabbed a stick, as Sierra is running to him, Diego hit Sierra with the stick in his stomach and his back, then Sierra then punched Diego in the face, that made him drop his stick, then Sierra grabbed Diego by his arm and punched him in the face again, then he tried to punch Diego again, but this time Diego was able to duck, and punch Sierra in the stomach and the face again, then Sierra grabbed him and flew high into air and did a flyer style slamdunk, Sierra now had Diego in a headlock, that will make Diego pass out for a while, then Diego passed out.

Sierra: " Don't sleep, yeah."

Sierra then punched Diego in the stomach, then Sierra dragged the unconscious Diego, then he got his claws out.

Sierra: " Say goodnight."

The fight between Diego and Sierra gave Pterano time to regain consciousness, Pterano saw Diego was unconscious and Sierra was about to deliver the killing blow to him.

Pterano: " Oh no you don't."

Pterano then tackled Sierra and slashed Sierra in the face with his claws, Sierra is now paying attention to Pterano, scene Diego is out of the way, while Pterano is fighting with Sierra, Diego is slowly regaining consciousness, but could not get up because Sierra punched him in the stomach, he is now down, then Sierra was starting to win against Pterano, after Pterano is down, Sierra puts his foot on Pterano.

Sierra: " Give up Pterano, no one can safe you now, not even your pathetic nephew."

Pterano is now getting mad, then Diego got up from the ground and picked up a rock and got Sierra's attention.

Diego: " Hey punk!"

Sierra turned around, as Diego threw the rock at Sierra's face, Diego then grabbed the stick he used earlier on Sierra to knock him to the ground, Pterano got up and let Diego finish his fight with Sierra, Sierra tried to get up, but to only get kicked in the face by Diego, then Diego delivered the knock out punch to Sierra's face, that made Sierra weak and couldn't get up, then Pterano walks to Sierra.

Pterano: " No one calls my nephew pathetic and gets away with it."

Pterano then picked up Sierra with his claws and flew high into the air, Sierra then try's to talk Pterano out of dropping him, because he can't fly at the moment.

Sierra: " Don't drop me Pterano, I'm sorry, I take back what I said."

Pterano: " It's too late."

Pterano then dropped him and Sierra fell to the ground, then Diego walked to him and spit in his face, then Diego started to worry about the others.

Diego: " We got to help the others."

Pterano: " What about Sierra?"

Diego: " He ain't going nowhere, he down for count, lets go."

They decided to go try to find and help the others.

* * *

Earlier when Diego and Pterano were fighting against Sierra, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam were fighting against Rinkus and the other flyers, the fight started when Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie and Adam were shooting their airsoft weapons at the flyers, just like what Sierra felt, it hurt bad, half of the flyer fell down on the ground, because of their injuries from the bb's, Rinkus and the other flyers were now flying around trying to fight them without dealing with the weapons the humans are holding, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam are trying to keep the flyers away from them by trying to shoot them down so they don't have to fist fight them.

Tammy was not getting a good start shooting at the flyers, then one flyer came too close to Tammy and Spike, Tammy then saw the flyer come to them and just shot the flyer in the wing with the Winchester airsoft shotgun and he went down, Spike licked her hands as a 'thanks', Tammy padded his head for 'your welcome'.

Leeanne had shot down two flyers with her m16 carbine airsoft machine gun while protecting Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Hyp, Nod and Mutt, then flyers were come from behind them, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Rhett and Shorty were starting to fight the flyers, Ali, Rhett and Shorty headbutted them, Littlefoot tail whipped them and tripped them with his tail, Cera charged at them without letting them get a chance to get prepared, and Finally Hyp, Nod, and Mutt beat up the flyers, Hyp then did the ' Debo punch' that he learned from Diego yesterday, the flyers were knocked out, then Cera looks up and see's a parachute with a flyer coming at it, she figured that Diego is now fighting Sierra alone and Pterano is knocked out of the air, Cera then ran to where the parachute will land.

Mikayla is trying to protect herself and Petrie, Mikayla had shot down five flyers with her AK-47 airsoft machine gun, one of the flyers tried to take the weapon away from her, but she shot him in the stomach then in the face, Rinkus then came right behind her and was holding a stick, we was about to hit her with the stick without her knowing that he is right behind her, Tammy saw Rinkus and was about to shot him with the Winchester airsoft shotgun, but found out that he was far away, then Tammy then puts her Winchester airsoft shotgun on her back, went to the bag and pulled out a Dragunov SVD sniper airsoft rifle, aimed it at Rinkus and shot him in the left wing, Petrie see's Rinkus and got Mikayla's attention.

Petrie: " Mikayla, behind us."

Than Mikayla turned around, saw Rinkus and shot him in the face and he fell down to ground.

Adam had shot down three flyers with his Thomson m1928 airsoft machine gun, while Adam was shooting the Thomson, more and more flyers were coming at him, while he was shooting the Thomson got jammed, he turns to Ruby.

Adam: " Ruby, look for another weapon."

Ruby then goes over to the bag and pulls out MP40 airsoft machine gun, hands it to Adam, he starts using the MP40, Adam shot down six more flyers with the MP40, Ruby then decided to help Adam out, she then started looking for more airsoft weapons, she then pulled out two more airsoft machine guns, a PPSh-41 and a PPS-43, a flyer then saw Ruby and decided to attack her, Adam then saw the flyer heading for Ruby, Adam aims at the flyer and shot him out of the sky, Ruby turned around and saw the flyer on the ground, she then saw a flyer right behind Adam that is about to claw him, Ruby then aimed the PPS-43 and shot the flyer behind Adam, Adam turned around and saw the flyer on the ground, then they saw James and Ducky are in trouble, Ruby grabs the bag and they head to where, James and Ducky are.

James had just shot down six flyers with his MP5 airsoft machine gun, James and Ducky were getting more flyers then the others were, they saw Adam and Ruby coming over to them, Adam stands next to James.

Adam: " Need some backup?"

James: " Yeah, we are going to all the back up we can get."

With Adam and James combined they shot down twelve flyers, Ruby stand next to Ducky protect her from flyers that make it passed James or Adam, then flyer came by and knocked James unconscious, as Ruby shot the flyer that knocked James out, down from the sky, then another flyer was heading for them, Ducky then grabbed the MP5 airsoft and started shooting at the flyer, it only toke a moment, but Ducky was a able to shot down the flyer, Adam and Ruby look at her, Ducky then looked at Adam and Ruby.

Ducky: " What?"

Ruby: " I have never seen you do that before, you are always nice."

Adam; " When you did that, you reminded me of my mother."

Ducky: " I just saw, James is down, I thought that the flyer was going to get him, and I... and I..."

Adam: " You decided to keep him safe."

Ducky nodded, then Adam and Ruby dragged James to a safe place,as Ducky cover fire so they can take cover from the flyers, then after a while James woke up, Ducky gave James his MP5 airsoft back.

James: " Thank you, Ducky."

Ducky: " Your welcome, James."

Then Adam gave Ducky an MP5K airsoft machine gun, they then saw that Maggie and Chomper need some help, they then ran over to where, Maggie and Chomper are.

Maggie had shot down fifteen flyers with the Beretta Model 12 airsoft machine gun, Maggie and Chomper were not having as much trouble as the other are, but they are getting flyer still coming at them, one of the flyers were about to fly in and hit Chomper, but Maggie shot the flyer before he could get to Chomper, then a flyer came behind Maggie and was about to claw her, but the flyer got hit by a bb, Maggie and Chomper then saw Adam, Ruby, James, and Ducky coming to them, they then meet up with them.

Adam: " Are you doing?"

Maggie: " Very good."

James: " Guys look."

They then saw a parachute, they figured it is Diego, then they saw a flyer going down, they figured that it is Pterano knocked out, then they saw another coming at the parachute, they also figured that it is Sierra trying to knock Diego out of the sky, they realized that Diego is in danger and they had to get to him, now.

Adam: " We got to Diego and help him out, lets get to the others, and find Diego and Pterano."

James then turns to Ruby, she hands James an airsoft Uzi, James turns to Chomper.

James: " Take this Chomper, you will need."

James hands Chomper, the airsoft Uzi and try to find the others, then later they met with the others.

Leeanne: " Is everybody here?"

Mikayla: " Everybody is here."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: " She says, ' Where is Cera?'"

Adam looks at where the parachute is landing, then released where she had gone.

Adam: " Oh crap, she has gone to help Diego, we got to get to where they are, bring Rinkus along with us."

They then brought Rinkus, along with them as they head to hurry to find Cera and help Diego.

* * *

Cera is heading to where the parachute will land, she then saw the parachute land and saw Diego undo the parachute and hide behind some rocks, then she see's Sierra land and seeing the parachute, she also see's Sierra looking for Diego.

Sierra: " Where are you, Diego?"

Cera then see's Diego pop out of nowhere and point his airsoft Mini Uzi at Sierra's face.

Sierra: " What's you gonna do with that, besides make me mad?"

Diego: " This."

Cera then saw Diego shot Sierra in the face, then punched Sierra in the face a few times, Cera saw Sierra punch him in the face, she then saw that Diego is trying to punch Sierra, but Sierra keeps on dodging them, she began thinking that Sierra is a coward.

Sierra: * laughing* " That's all you got?"

Cera saw Sierra punch Diego in the face, that made Diego fall to the ground, Cera saw Sierra trying to step on him, but saw that Diego got out of the way in time and Punch Sierra in the back and in the face.

Cera: * Whispering* " Come on Diego, come on Diego."

Leeanne: " Cera."

Cera: " Over here."

Cera saw Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam coming to her, holding Rinkus as a hostage.

Hyp: " Where were you?"

Nod: " Yeah, where were you?"

Cera: " I saw the parachute, and decided to help, Diego."

Maggie: " Who's winning, so far?"

Cera: " It's been much, Diego."

Littlefoot and the gang then watched the fight, they all saw Diego punch Sierra in the face, then Diego wrestle Sierra, then they Sierra elbowed Diego's back.

Adam: " Diego, oh shit."

Hyp: " I have never seen anything like that before in my live."

Nod: " Yeah, in are lives."

Mutt: " Come on Diego, get him."

Then they saw Diego punch Sierra in the stomach, they saw Sierra flew into the air a few feet from the ground with Diego, but it didn't last long when Diego punched him in the wing and back down to ground, then they saw Diego grab a stick, as Sierra ran to hit him, but to only get it in the stomach and in the back with the stick, they saw that Sierra punch Diego that made him the stick, then they saw Sierra grab Diego's arm and punch him in the face, Sierra tried to punch him again, but Diego ducked in time and punched Sierra in the Stomach and in the face, then they saw Sierra grab Diego and did a flyer style slamdunk.

Adam and James: " Oh Damn."

Cera: " Ow, now that had to hurt."

Rhett: " No kidding."

Then they saw Sierra put Diego into a headlock, Cera and Rhett decided to help Diego, Cera and Rhett grabbed the weapons that Leeanne and Adam were holding with their tails.

Leeanne: " Rhett let go, of the weapon."

Adam: " Don't Cera, let him win this by himself."

Littlefoot: " Their right, if you fire the weapons, one of the bb's will hit, Diego."

Shorty: " All we can do, is hope that he wins."

Ali: " Lets hope so."

The headlock then made Diego pass out.

Sierra: " Don't sleep, yeah."

They saw Sierra elbow Diego's stomach.

Cera: " He not fighting fair."

Mikayla: " Uh uh."

They saw that Sierra started dragging Diego and puts him down.

Adam: " Look I've been down before, Nick and Lauren had told him better then this."

Maggie: " Diego, get up."

James: " Come on Diego, come on Diego, come on Diego."

Ruby: " Please get up, Diego."

To their horror, they saw Sierra getting ready to deliver a killing blow with his claws.

Rinkus: " Do it, Sierra."

Adam: " Shut up you or I'll shot."

Sierra: * talking to Diego* " Say goodnight."

The gang then heard a voice that will save Diego's life, it is Pterano regaining consciousness.

Pterano: " Oh no you don't."

The gang then saw Pterano tackle Sierra and slashed Sierra in the face, Sierra now payed his attention to Pterano, scene Diego is out of the way for now, Diego now slowly regaining consciousness, while that is happening Pterano is starting to lose to Sierra, and now Pterano is on the ground as Sierra puts his foot on him.

Sierra: " Give up Pterano, no one can safe you now, not even you pathetic nephew."

Mikayla now got mad after hearing this.

Mikayla: " Oh hell no, let me beat him up."

Everybody is holding Mikayla back.

Petrie: " Guys look."

The gang then saw Diego get up from the ground.

Cera: " Diego's up, he's picking up a rock."

Chomper: " There you go, Diego."

Diego then picked up a rock and gets Sierra's attention.

Diego: " Hey, punk."

Sierra turned to Diego, Diego threw the rock at Sierra in the face, Diego then grabbed the stick he used earlier and knock Sierra to the ground, as Pterano get up and let Diego finish his fight, when Sierra tried to get back up but to only get kicked in the face by Diego, the gang were now cheering him on.

Cera: " Get him, Diego."

Adam: " Beat him Diego, beat his ass."

The gang then saw Diego deliver the knock out punch to Sierra's face.

Everybody: " Oh."

James: " That's what I'm talking about."

Then everybody turned to Pterano walking to Sierra.

Pterano: " Nobody calls my nephew pathetic and gets away with it."

The gang now saw Pterano started flying and picked up with his claws and went up high in the air, Rinkus could do nothing but watch, as Mikayla now is happy that Sierra is getting dropped.

Mikayla: " Teach him a lesson, Pterano."

Then the gang saw Pterano drop Sierra as hit the ground, The gang saw Diego walk to Sierra and spit him in the face, they saw a worried look in Diego's face then they saw Pterano and Diego take off to find them, then they ran to where they are flying to and everybody got their attention.

Leeanne: " Hey guys down here."

Mikayla: " Over here, over here."

Pterano and Diego saw the gang and flew down to them, when they landed Cera was the first one to greet him.

Cera: " Oh Diego, are you alright?"

Diego: " Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

Adam: " I glad you beat Sierra by yourself, man."

Diego: " You guys saw it?"

Maggie: " Oh yeah, we saw it and you are the best fighter, that we know."

Cera: " I can't even do that, you are really good."

Diego: * Smiling* " Thank you."

Then Pterano and Diego see Rinkus.

Pterano: " Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Rinkus, do you have a way to beat him up?"

Mikayla: " We have a better idea."

Then they toke Rinkus to where Sierra is, then Hyp shoved Rinkus down on the ground next to Sierra, Adam ran to Sierra and is standing over him.

Adam: " You got knocked the freak out, man."

Diego walks next to Adam.

Diego: " Move over, Adam." * talking to Sierra* " Give me that damn flower."

Diego searched for the Sleep Spore Flower and found the flower.

Diego: " Payback is a bitch, ain't it, nigga!"

Diego and Adam joined the others, then they got their airsoft weapons loaded, including Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby.

Pterano: " There all your guys, take them out."

Adam: " Oh Yeah." * loading is airsoft MP40*

Petrie: " What Me get?"

Mikayla: " Here you can fire the Type 100 airsoft."

Mikayla gave Petrie a Japanese Type 100 airsoft machine gun, as Chomper and Ruby reloaded their weapons.

Then they walked in front of Sierra and Rinkus, pointing their airsoft weapons at them.

Maggie: " This is what you get for drugging me."

Leeanne: " This what you get Sierra, for calling me and Mikayla cute."

Mikayla: " And giving us these scars."

Diego: " First you kidnap Ali, Rhett and Shorty, then kidnap us, you also drug Maggie and injured Leeanne and Mikayla, and Start a fight with me, Your ours now."

Chomper: " You are going to pay for harming are friends."

Then they started shooting their airsoft weapons at Sierra and Rinkus, it hurt like heck, then after a while, Sierra and Rinkus passed out while taking hits from the bb's, then after they were done, they put their airsoft weapons by their sides.

Pterano: " Ready to head back to the Great Valley?"

Everybody: " Yeah."

Pterano: " Lets go home."

Mikayla: " With a victory."

They then start heading back to the Great Valley before the Sharpteeth get back, everybody is happy to be safe and sound, and also free from that madness and can go back to their families, that are waiting in the Valley for them.

* * *

**I hope you like the battle, get ready for the next chapter, for the fight with Diego and Sierra and Ducky firing an airsoft MP5 to protect James, look on youtube, here are the links: watch?v=VhgCYelokF4 and watch?v=Yuug7XE38tg, this is RichardTerminator signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Victory

**Here is another chapter for you, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Home again**

* * *

While Pterano, Littlefoot and the gang went off to find and save Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Ali, Rhett, and Shorty, the residents soon found out that Littlefoot and the gang left to find them, everybody is now worried about them, including the gangs parents, Littlefoot's Grandparents, and Nick, Nick is worried about Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie and Adam, Littlefoot's Grandparents and the gangs parents now try to cheer Nick up.

Grandpa Longneck: " Don't worry, Nick, They'll be okay."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I hope so."

Mr. Threehorn: " I hope so, I really starting to like them, especially Diego, I really like what he did for my daughter, I never had the chance to thank him."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I really want them back, because I don't want to lose them, like what happened to my wife or in your terms my mate."

Tory: " Do you have a way to remember her?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Yes, with the kids, because she loved kids, but the most importantly, I sing a song."

Tory: " What is it called?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " It is called Whiskey Lullaby."

Tory: " How does it go?"

* * *

The song begins.

**Whiskey Lullaby- by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss**

**Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: She put him out, like a burning end of a midnight cigarette.**

Tory starts remembering about her old mate.

**She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget.**

Tory goes into a flashback when she was attacked by Fast-biters, saved by her mate, she saw her mate was crying he was upset, he learned that she might die.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time.**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.**

**Until' the night.**

Tory's mate than commits suicide, thinking that his mate is going to die soon, he will see her in heaven.

**Dr. Nick Tatopoulos and Chorus: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**

**And drank away her memory.**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger.**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow.**

**With a note that said, " I'll love her till I die." **

**And when we buried him beneath the willow.**

**The Angels sing a whiskey lullaby.**

Tory is crying for losing her mate.

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa.**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa.**

Tory's flashbacks end as she starts singing.

**Tory: The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.**

Nick now has a flashback that he was in a car accident, that put him in a coma, the emergency crews got him out of his destroyed car and put him in an Ambulance, that takes him to the hospital.

**For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.**

Nick's wife arrive at the hospital, but learns that he may not make it and might die, Nick's wife then started crying and started leaving the hospital.

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. **

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.**

**Until' the Night.**

Nick's wife commits suicide, thinking that Nick will die and will see him in heaven, Nick joined Tory with song.

**Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, Tory, and Chorus: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.**

**And finally drank away his memory.**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger.**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow.**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life.**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow.**

**While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**

While Nick is singing, remembers his wife's funeral, he starts crying, his flashbacks end as he finish the song with Tory.

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la.**

* * *

The song ends, as Tory starts talking to Nick.

Tory: " You know Nick, I lost my mate as well, when Petrie was very young, he got to meet his father."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I'm sorry to hear that Tory."

Tory: " And you know what Nick, I have been having this feeling her you, but I don't know how to say it, but I think that I'm in love with you, Nick, well bye."

Tory was about to fly off, but was stopped by Nick, he than kissed the side of her beck, Nick then surprises Tory.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I love you too, Tory, I always have ever scene I first saw and meet you."

Then Tory and Nick, were hugging each other, until they heard the Old One, Ali's heard leader talk.

Old One: " What's that over there?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Where?"

Old One: " There."

Nick turned to where the Old One is looking, and saw it too, but couldn't see, he grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked through them, he was excited at what he saw.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " It Pterano, with the kids."

Then everybody ran to the entrance to the Great Valley saw the kids were smiling.

* * *

For about three days they traveled through the Mysterious beyond, they didn't run into any Sharpteeth, but Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam did not want to take any chances, they were still carrying their airsoft weapons they were using three days earlier, when they got there they saw the residents at the entrance, they then heard Mr. Threehorn.

Mr. Threehorn: " Cera."

Cera: " Daddy."

Cera then ran to her dad and they nuzzled each other.

Tory: " Petrie."

Petrie: " Momma."

Petrie then flew to his mother, they hugged each other, she see's Pterano smiling, she smiles back.

Tory: " Thank you, for saving and keeping everybody safe, brother."

Pterano: " Your welcome, sister."

Pterano then gave Tory a brotherly hug.

Ms. Swimmer ( Lisa ); " Ducky. Spike."

Ducky: " Mommy."

Ducky and Spike ran to their mother, Lisa picked up Ducky and hug her, then she kneed down and rapped her arm around Spike and gave them a hug.

Ali's Mother: " Ali."

Ali: " Mom."

Ali ran to her mother and they nuzzled each other as the Old One see's Rhett and starts talking to him.

The Old One: " Good to see you again, Rhett."

Rhett: " Good to be back Old One."

While Rhett and the Old One were talking to each other, Bron see's his two son's.

Bron: " Littlefoot, Shorty."

Grandpa Longneck: " Littlefoot."

Shorty: " Dad."

Littlefoot: " Grandma, Grandpa."

Shorty ran to his Adopted Father and Littlefoot ran to his Grandparents, they nuzzled each other.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam."

Adam: " Nick."

James: " Nick."

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, are now running to Nick, Nick then hugged everybody.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I thought I would never see you guys again."

Leeanne: " We thought the same about you."

Then they heard somebody coming toward them, it is the residents of the Great Valley, they see Bron and the Old One coming to them.

The Old One: " We want to thank you for saving and protecting Ali, Rhett, and Shorty."

Adam: " No problem, we always help somebody when they are in trouble."

Mr. Threehorn then walked up to Diego.

Mr. Threehorn: " I heard from Cera that you beat Sierra by yourself, is this true?"

Diego: " Yes Sir, it is, first I was shooting at him in the air with Pterano holding on to me, then I fought him in a fist fight on the ground and finished the fight in a victory."

Mr. Threehorn is now starting to both trust and like Diego, and like Cera, Mr. Threehorn see's Diego as a Threehorn.

Mr. Threehorn: " I talk to you later, Diego."

Diego: " You bet, Mr. Threehorn."

Then Grandpa Longneck come to the Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam.

Grandpa Longneck: " Littlefoot and his friends have told us that you sings and play music."

Leeanne: " Yes, Grandpa Longneck, will do."

Bron: " Can you play your songs to us?"

Leeanne: " What a minute."

Then Leeanne started whispering to her friends.

Leeanne: " What do you guys think?"

Mikayla: " I say lets do this."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: " She says, ' I like it.'

Adam: " Count me in."

James: " Count me too."

Diego: " Lets blow the roof."

Maggie: " I'm interested."

Leeanne turned to Grandpa Longneck and Bron.

Leeanne: " Me and my friends have decided to sing for you."

Bron: " That's great when?"

Adam: " How about tonight?"

Grandpa Longneck: " That will be perfect."

Then Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam then head back to their apartment to plan the party that is going to happen, tonight.

* * *

**The last chapter is coming up soon, stay with me, review, see you later for now.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love

**Here is the last chapter of this story, enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Love**

* * *

During the whole day, Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett were getting ready and getting instruments ready for tonight's party, they learning their dance moves for the performance for a few songs, Nick get the stage ready, for the humans singing, they all voted that the girls should go first than the guys go last, then when the sun or the bright circle went down, it was time to sing, Leeanne began singing a song.

* * *

**Only Prettier- by Miranda Lambert**

**Leeanne: Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm.**

**I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card.**

**If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say goodnight.**

**I don't have to be hateful, I can just say, " Bless your heart".**

**And even though I don't belong with your high life friends.**

**Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends.**

**It's easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree.**

**We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend.**

**Chorus: So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines.**

**You got your friends like I got mine.**

**We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see.**

**We're just like you, only prettier.**

**Leeanne: Everybody says you gotta know your enemies.**

**Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three.**

**If you just smile and behave you can always get your way.**

**It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies.**

**Chorus: So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines.**

**You got your friends just like I got mine.**

**We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see.**

**We're just like you, only prettier, hey.**

The instruments were playing until.

**Chorus: Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines.**

**You got your friends like I got mine.**

**We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see.**

**We're just like you, only prettier.**

**Chorus: Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier.**

**I'm just like you.**

**Leeanne: Only prettier.**

The song ends as Mikayla was next on her song.

**Goldeneye- Tina Turner**

**Mikayla: See reflections on the water.**

**More than darkness in the depths.**

**See him surface in every shadow.**

**On the wind I feel his breath.**

**Goldeneye I found his weakness.**

**Goldeneye he'll do what I please.**

**Goldeneye no time for sweetness.**

**But a bitter kiss.**

**Will bring him to his knees.**

**You'll never know how I watched you.**

**From the shadows as a child.**

**You'll never know how it feels.**

**To be the one who's left behind.**

**You'll never know the days, the nights, the tears, the tears I've cried.**

**But now my time has come.**

**And time, time is not on your side.**

**Mikayla: See him move through smoke and mirrors.**

**Feel his presence in the crowd.**

**Other girls they gather around him.**

**If I had him I wouldn't let him out.**

**Goldeneye not lace or leather.**

**Golden chains take him to the spot.**

**Goldeneye I'll show him forever.**

**It'll take forever to see what I've got.**

**You'll never know how I watched you.**

**From the shadows as a child.**

**You'll never know how it feels.**

**To get so close and be denied.**

**It's a gold and honey trap.**

**I've got for you tonight.**

**Revenge is to kiss, this time I won't miss.**

**Now I've got you in my sight.**

**With a Goldeneye.**

**Golden, Goldeneye.**

**With a Goldeneye, Goldeneye.**

The song ends with Maggie starting her song.

**Tomorrow Never Dies- Sheryl Crow**

Instruments start playing, then Maggie starts singing.

**Maggie: Darlin' I'm killed.**

**I'm in puddle on the floor.**

**Waiting for you.**

**To return.**

**Oh, what a trill.**

**Vacillations good Lord.**

**How to tease?**

**How you leave me to burn?**

**It's so deadly my dear.**

**The power of wanting you near.**

**Until the day.**

**Until the world falls away.**

**Until you say, there will no more goodbyes.**

**I see it in your eyes.**

**Tomorrow never dies.**

The instruments playing, Maggie sing again.

**Maggie: Darling you won.**

**It's no fun.**

**Martinis, girls and guns.**

**It's murder on our love affair.**

**You bet your life.**

**Every night.**

**While you chase every morning die.**

**You're not the only spy out there.**

**It's so deadly my dear.**

**The power of wanting you near.**

**Until the day.**

**Until the world falls away.**

**Until you say, there will no more goodbyes.**

**I see it in your eyes.**

**Tomorrow never dies.**

Maggie is singing with the instruments playing.

**Maggie: Until the day.**

**Until the world falls away.**

**Until you say, there will no more goodbyes.**

**I see it in your eyes.**

**Until the day.**

**Until the day.**

**Until the day.**

The song ends with the boys coming up next.

**I'll Be Your Everything- Youngstown**

**Adam, James, and Diego: You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me.**

**I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream.**

**We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget.**

**I'll be your everything,You'll see I'm everything you want and more.**

**James: I knew the moment that we met.**

**I had to be inside you, someone you won't forget.**

**Adam: So don't say I'm like the other few.**

**No matter what is going down, you'll find me next to you.**

**Adam, James, and Diego: Girl, I'll be your superman, I'll do what no one can.**

**You'll find that I'm the everything that you need.**

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Leeanne, Mikayla, Tammy, and Maggie come on the stage with Tan jackets and hats on, Adam, James, and Diego put on their jackets and hats on.

**Deep down inside of you.**

**No matter what you do.**

**You'll see I'm everything you want and more.**

**Adam, James, Diego: You can call when you want me, if you need a friend you got me.**

**I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream.**

**We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget.**

**I'll be your everything, you'll see I'm everything you want and more.**

**Adam: No sweat, the claw is on his way, don't worry 'bout him catching you, don't even be afraid.**

**Diego: Some how some way, I'll find out what's the deal.**

**And I'll be there to rescue you, you'll see that I'm for real.**

**Adam, James, and Diego: Girl, I'll be your superman, I'll do what no one can.**

**You'll find that I'm the everything that you need.**

**Deep down inside of you.**

**No matter what you do.**

**You'll see I'm everything you want and more.**

**Adam, James, and Diego: You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me.**

**I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream.**

**We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget.**

**I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more.**

Everybody on the stage is dancing, until.

**Adam, James, and Diego: You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me.**

**I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream.**

**We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget.**

**I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more.**

**Diego: Oh.**

**Adam, James, and Diego: And more.**

The song ended, as it was James turn with his song.

**Long Black Train- John Turner**

**James: There's a long black train, comin' down the line, feedin' off the souls that are lost and cryin', rains of sin, only evil remains.**

**Watch out brother for that Long black train.**

**Look to the heavens.**

**You can look to the sky.**

**You can find redemption.**

**Staring back into your eyes.**

**There is protection and there's peace the same, burnin' your ticket for that Long black train.**

**Chorus: 'Cause there's victory in the Lord I say, victory in the Lord, cling to the father and hid holy name, and don't go ridin' on that Long black train.**

**James: There's an engineer on that Long black train, Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain, He's just a waiting on your heart to say Let me ride on that Long black train.**

**Chorus: But you know there's victory in the Lord I say, victory in the Lord, cling to the father and his holy name, and don't go ridin' on that Long black train.**

The instruments were playing until James starts singing again.

**James: Well, I can hear the whistle from a mile away, It sounds so good.**

**But I must stay away.**

**That train is a beauty, makin' everybody stare.**

**But its only destination is the middle of nowhere.**

**Chorus: But you know there's victory in the Lord I say, victory in the Lord, cling to the father and his holy name and don't go ridin' on that Long black train.**

**Chorus: I said cling to the father and his holy name and don't go ridin' on that Long black train.**

**Yeah, watch out brother for that Long black train.**

**James: That Devil's a drvin' that long black train.**

The song ends as it is Diego's turn to sing, Diego is wearing a black suit with sunglasses.

**Man in Black- Will Smith**

**Diego: Uh.**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Diego: It's the M.I.B.'s, uuh, here come the M.I.B.'s**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**They won't let you remember.**

**Diego: Nah nah nah.**

**Diego: The good guys dress in black remember that.**

**Just in case we ever face to face and make contact.**

**The title held by me- M.I.B.**

**Means what you think saw, you do not see.**

**So don't blink be what was there is now gone, black suit with the black Ray ban's on.**

**Walk in shadow, move in silence.**

**Guard against extra- terrestrial violence.**

**But yo we ain't on no government list.**

**We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints.**

**Saw somethin strange, watch your back.**

**Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at Uh and...**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black**

**Cera: Men in Blaaaaack.**

**Chorus: Galaxy defenders.**

**Cera: Oahhaooohh ohhhhh.**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Cera: Men in Blaaaaack.**

**Chorus: They won't let you remember.**

**Diego: Uh uh, uh uh, now from the deepest of the darkest of night on the horizon, bright light enters sight tight.**

**Cameras zoom, on the impending doom.**

**But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up with the quickness talk with the witnesses.**

**Hypnotizer, neutralizer. **

**Vivid memories turn to fantasies.**

**Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please do what we say that's the way we kick it.**

**Yaknahmean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya.**

**We're your first, last and only line of defense against the worst scum of the universe.**

**So don't fear us, cheer us.**

**If you ever get never us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless.**

**M.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack.**

Littlefoot, Leeanne, Cera, Ducky, James, Petrie, Mikayla, Spike, Tammy, Maggie, Ruby, Adam, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett walked into the center forming a circle, they are wearing black suits with sunglasses on their faces.

**Rhett: What's that stand for?**

**Diego: Men In Black.**

**Uhh M.**

Chomper is roaring as he jumps from a high part of the stage land on the stage, Chomper is dressed as an alien.

**Chorus: The Men in Black...**

Chomper starts growling and then roars in his face, Diego then puts his hand wave his front his face.

**Chorus: The Men in Black.**

Then everybody till their heads to the side and back to normal and start dancing.

**Diego: Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me, just bounce with me c'mon.**

**Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me, just slide with me c'mon.**

**Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me, take a walk with me c'mon.**

**And make your neck work.**

**Now freeze...**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Ali: Men in Blaaaaack.**

**Chorus: The galaxy defenders.**

**Diego: Right on, right on.**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Cera: Men in Blaaaaack.**

**Chorus: They won't let you remember.**

**Ducky: Ohhhh nooooo.**

**Diego: Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin.**

**I know we might seem imposin.**

**But trust me if we ever show in your section.**

**Believe me, it's for your own protection.**

**Cause we see things that you need not see.**

**And we be in places that you need not be.**

**So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap.**

**Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in.**

**That's the Men in...**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Ruby: Here they comeeeee.**

**Chorus: The galaxy defenders.**

**Ali: ga-la-xy de-fenders.**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Cera: Ohhhh here they come.**

**Chorus: They won't let you remember. **

**Ruby: Won't, let you, rememberrrr.**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**Cera: Ohhhh here they come.**

**Chorus: Galaxy defenders.**

**Ducky: Ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh.**

**Chorus: Here come the Men in Black.**

**They won't let you remember.**

The song ends as it is Adam turn to end the night with his song.

**Driving My Life Away- Rhett Akins**

**Adam: Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy night, steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time gotta keep rollin.**

**Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio gotta keep rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me.**

**Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day.**

The instruments were play until Adam started singing.

**Adam: Well the truck stop cutie comin' on to me tried to talk me into a ride said I wouldn't be sorry but she was just a baby.**

**Hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee pop me down jack me up shoot me out flyin' down the highway looking for the morning.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me.**

**Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day.**

The instruments were playing again, until.

**Adam: Well the midnight headlights find you on a rainy night, steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time gotta keep rollin.**

**Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo keeping perfect rhythm with the song on the radio lord gotta keep rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me.**

**Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day.**

**Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day.**

The Song ends as the concert go to a close, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam bow to the crowd in front of them, the crowd in turn tell them that they were amazing, Mikayla then saw Petrie flying somewhere, Leeanne and her friends saw that Littlefoot and the gang are not there, they realized that Petrie is heading to where Littlefoot and the others are at, then they follow Petrie to the gangs meeting place, while they are walking Adam picks a red flower that he hope to give later, then they met with Littlefoot and the gang.

Mikayla: " Trying to leave the party?"

Petrie: " Me and friends don't like parties very much."

Mikayla: " That's okay, We don't like parties that much either."

Ruby: " Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie and Adam, we have to tell you something."

James: " What do you want to tell us?"

Petrie: " Me and my friends been having this feeling that made you very special."

Chomper: " Well seen we first met you, guys."

Ducky: " We thought that you are amazing, yep, yep, yep."

Cera: " But scene we got to know you more better and showed that you are amazing."

Littlefoot: " What we're trying to say is that, we are in love with all of you."

When Littlefoot and the gang told Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam about this, they all nearly got a heart attack, but when Littlefoot and the gang kissed them on their checks, they felt that they were falling for them too.

Petrie: " I knew that you never loved us."

Littlefoot and the gang we're about to walk away and Petrie was about to fly away, but Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, and Maggie, grabbed them lightly, pulled them over to them and kissed them on their checks, as Mikayla kissed Petrie on his beck.

Diego: " Does this answer your question?"

Cera: " Does this mean that you love?"

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, and Maggie nod their heads, Littlefoot and the gang were nuzzling them, Adam was about to give the flower picked earlier, but saw that Mikayla love Petrie, Adam is upset about this, Ruby see's Adam and approaches to him.

Ruby: " Adam."

Adam: * looking up at Ruby* " Hey Ruby."

Ruby: " Can I tell you something, Adam."

Adam: " What do you want to tell me?"

Ruby: " I love you, Adam."

Adam was now starting to have feeling for Ruby and decides to give the flower to Ruby instead.

Adam: " Ruby, this flower was for Mikayla, but... here, I would like you to have it."

Ruby: " Thank you, Adam."

Adam: " Your welcome."

Ruby then nuzzles Adam, as he hugs her.

Ducky: " So when do will be mates?"

James: " Lets start out with a relationship, what we call boyfriend and girlfriend."

Petrie: " What difference?"

Mikayla: " Well first off, being mates means in our terms, husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend is the stage before that."

Littlefoot: " Fine with us."

Littlefoot and the gang were playing with Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, until Littlefoot and the gang fell asleep, then after a while Leeanne and her friends fell asleep with their new boyfriends and girlfriends in their arms, Shorty, Rhett, Ali, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were smiling at them for having boyfriends and girlfriends.

Shorty: " Way a go, Littlefoot."

Rhett: " I think that Littlefoot and Leeanne go to together."

Ali: " I once, I agree with you."

Hyp: " I say, that they are all good with each other."

Nod: " Yeah, each other."

Mutt than walks over to Littlefoot and others.

Mutt: * whispering * " Live your new life, guys."

Then Ali, Shorty, Ali, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt left, leaving Littlefoot and the gang with their new boyfriends and girlfriends to sleep for the night.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of this story, the sequel is coming up, ' The incredible life 2' coming soon to you, see you later, bye.**


End file.
